Birthrights and LOVE
by TheMemeMaster
Summary: After the pacifist ending, Frisk, Chara, and Asriel live together in the Dreemurr household. But something happens one day, and Chara is thrown into a situation she never wanted to be in. She now leads the monsters. But can she unite her kingdom that is crumbling apart? Female Chara and Frisk. Rated T for some adult situations. No sexual ones, and minor swearing.
1. Disbelief

**(AN: Hey everyone, I am the Meme Master and today I bring you my first Undertale story, Birthrights and LOVE. This is one of several stories I was considering writing next, but I'm going with this anyways, I'll see you at the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!)**

Chara opened her eyes to light. It was the sun, filtering in through the window in her room. She opened them wider, and her room came into focus.

It was strange. Once she had thought she would never have a home again. But then she came to the underground. When she died, she thought herself lost again. But Frisk had come for her, Asriel, and Gaster. Chara had never thought it possible, but she had rejoined with Frisk and Asriel as a Dreemurr child.

It would be her eighteenth birthday in a few weeks. Chara had heard from Asriel that becoming 18 was still as a big a deal with the monsters as it was with humans. Although he himself wasn't 18 yet, he had heard some about what monsters did. Chara smiled.

Once Asriel turned 18 a couple months after her, he would become the official crown prince of the underground. She and Frisk were more like backup Princesses in case something went wrong. But as Frisk had confided in her, she was sure nothing would go wrong. Asriel was too strong for that.

Despite Frisk's confidence, Chara couldn't help but worry for her brother. She always did. She and Frisk had both willingly given up the power to save and reset in a pact they had made with Sans once they had reached the surface this time.

Chara sighed as she began making her bed. Sans was still a mystery to her. He was always friendly to Frisk, and mostly to Asriel. But to her, Sans was casual but still wary. He remembered the genocide timelines. But Chara was sure he didn't know everything. Chara was glad it was a weekend now, the schooling was rather difficult nowadays. But it was harder for Frisk and Asriel.

Chara thought back to about a year and a half ago when Frisk had first told her that she had a crush on Asriel. Chara had faithfully kept her secret all the way until Asriel had asked Frisk to one of the school's dances last year. Many jealous students who were interested in Frisk or Asriel had then mocked and tortured them to no end since they had begun dating. Even some of the teachers had treated them differently.

Chara had defended them though all the way. They were only adoptive siblings after all, and she had gained a reputation for always seeming to be around when someone was going to harass her siblings, whether it be teacher or student. She had picked up several detentions for talking back to teachers or beating up students for bullying.

But Chara was done with reflecting for now. She should get up now, and join her family. She was the first one up often, but somehow Toriel was too. This morning, however, as Chara left her room was quiet. Both the doors of the rooms for Frisk and Asriel were open, and the rooms were empty. Chara began her descent down the stairs, and entered the living room.

It was empty. Frisk and Asriel were not there, and neither were her parents. Chara then went into the next room, but she wasn't prepared for what was there.

Blood. Chara had seen plenty of blood in her time. But not as much as there was now. Blood was everywhere. The floor. Walls. Ceiling. All the furniture. And the dust. The dust was everywhere. The more Chara looked around the more horrified she got. There was Asgore's crown. His robes. Toriel's too. Asriel's sweater. And… And Frisk's body.

Chara approached her sister's mutilated body. It has several cuts on it, and there was no life emanating from her body. Chara stumbled back out of the room, and immediately dialed the number of the Skelebros.

"Hello? This is Papryrus?" Papyrus's voice answered.

"Get Sans and Gaster over here immedately. It's an emergency." Chara managed. Papyrus didn't answer, and within seconds, Sans, Gaster, and Papyrus all appeared in the house.

The next several hours were a blur. The skeletons called the police. Ambulances came. Police swarmed the house. Chara was taken away to the skeleton's house. Chara mostly sat in a chair staring at the wall. She didn't really process anything that anyone said to her. Why were they talking? Shouldn't they be telling her by now it was all a horrible joke or that she had imagined it in her head?

But nobody did. Chara didn't understand why. Why was her family dead? No one had told her yet, but she knew they were. She has seen the scene. It was Gaster that finally broke the news to her. "ERM… CHARA?" Chara merely looked up at the tall skeleton. "NEWS HAS COME FROM THE HOSPITAL… I'M AFRAID THAT THEY'RE ALL DEAD. WHOEVER ATTACKED THEM MADE SURE OF IT."

Chara nodded at this, still barely registering what Gaster was saying. She thought he would leave her alone, but he was still talking. "I'M SO SORRY. WE WILL PROTECT YOU HERE FOR NOW." Again Chara nodded sadly.

"Thank you." She whispered. Gaster stood there awkwardly for a while before he left. She still didn't understand. This couldn't be right. There had to be a mistake. They couldn't be dead. Frisk would have reset by now if they were. This all had to be a mistake. This had to be wrong.

***********************TWO WEEKS LATER*************

After the deaths of all her family members, Chara had been pulled out of school for a while. Mostly what it had entailed was several police interviews, and watching the police outside guard the house. She had been moved back to her old house at her own request. It was much more empty now.

Chara could still see the ghosts of her family. Sometimes she almost hear Asriel's laugh, or Toriel in the kitchen only to go there and find it empty. She wondered if they had still somehow survived. Because she and Asriel had survived once hadn't they? But they would have tried to talk to her before now...right?

Chara's birthday was in under a week now and all she wanted was her family back or the one who did it caught. She wanted nothing more. A ring at the door came and broke through her thoughts. At first, she was startled. But she was sure this was Gaster checking in. Indeed, when Chara opened the door, Gaster stood in the doorway.

"MAY I COME IN?" Gaster asked. Chara nodded and stood aside. While she wasn't as tall as the old skeleton, Chara was within a few inches. "I HAVE SOME THINGS I NEED TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT." Gaster said. Chara shut the door and led him to the living room.

"What do you need to talk to me about?" Chara asked.

"ABOUT THE WILL OF YOUR PARENTS." Gaster said. "THEY LEFT EVERYTHING TO YOU AND YOUR SIBLINGS INCASE THEY DIED, BUT AS THE ONLY SURVIVOR, YOU INHERIT EVERYTHING.

"Anything else?" Chara asked.

"YES… AS THE KING AND QUEEN, ALONG WITH ALL OTHER NAMED HEIRS ARE DEAD… YOU WILL INHERIT THE THRONE OF RULER OF THE MONSTER RACE." Gaster informed her.

"W-what do you mean?" Chara said. She hadn't even thought of this.

"ON YOUR EIGHTEENTH BIRTHDAY, YOU WILL BE EXPECTED TO GIVE A SPEECH AT YOUR FAMILY'S FUNERAL, AND YOU SHALL ALSO BE CROWNED ON THE SAME DATE." Gaster explained.

"I don't want to be queen." Chara protested. "I shouldn't be inheriting anything of theirs! Asriel should be leading them if anyone is needed!" Chara shouted, starting to cry a little.

"...CHARA, I'M AFRAID YOU HAVE NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER. THEY SPECIFICALLY STATED THEY WANT A CHILD OF THEIRS ON THE THRONE AND YOU ARE THE NEXT IN LINE. I KNOW YOU MAY NOT FEEL READY… BUT I SHALL BE THERE TO GUIDE YOU ALONG WITH MANY OTHERS." Gaster tried reassuring Chara.

Chara sighed. "I'll do my best. And I thank you for your assistance. Tell me, are there any leads in the case?"

"..." Gaster turned away. "NO."

"You know the way out then." Chara said, and she left the room, returning to her own bedroom. She would be queen of all monsters soon. Chara wondered how many monsters would hate her for just being a human ruler of the monster race. But then again, she knew many of those monster. She figured that only she and Frisk would have a chance at ruling the monsters as humans. But it was still something Chara didn't want.

Asriel was supposed to be king one day. Chara had often teased him about this, and had laughed about it with him and Frisk. But those days were gone. Ever since her family had died Chara hadn't been happy. She wasn't sure she ever would be again. But that wasn't her primary concern anymore.

Now she needed to be focused on a kingdom of diverse creatures who would have to look up to her for what to do. She was going to be 18. That was legally the earliest a royal could ascend the throne. Gaster was right. She didn't feel comfortable or ready. Chara really had never thought this day would ever come.

For now Chara was to be a queen, as young as they can come, ruling over a race that she had adopted as her own, because she hated humanity. Chara sighed as she sat down at her desk. She would need to get working on the speech she needed to deliver. She had much work to do.

**********************AT THE SKELETON FAMILY HOUSE****************

Sans and Papyrus arrived home that night to find Gaster there, which was unusual. Gaster often worked late, especially since the tragedy.

"DAD, WHAT ARE YOU DOING HOME SO EARLY?" Papyrus asked.

"I HAD TO HAVE A CONVERSATION WITH OUR SOON TO BE QUEEN." Gaster answered.

"How'd she take it?" Sans wondered.

"NOT WELL. I DON'T THINK SHE WANTS TO BE RULER. BUT I BELIEVE SHE SHALL STEP UP TO THE CALL." Gaster replied.

"Yeah, I hope so." Sans sighed. "Those human police still haven't found anything. Not even with Paps and I taking time off to help them they haven't."

"I HAD THOUGHT THEY WOULD BE BETTER EQUIPPED TO HANDLE THIS TYPE OF THING." Papyrus said. "BUT I SUPPOSE ONLY TIME WILL TELL."

"I AM WORKING ON A MACHINE TO TRY AND LOCATE ANY FRAGMENTS OF FRISK'S SOUL. IF WE CAN FIND EVEN PART OF IT, HER SPIRIT MAY BE ABLE TO GIVE US A CLUE." Gaster pointed out.

"Yeah. I'll help you out with that dad." Sans offered.

"THAT WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED." Gaster said smiling. The two skeletons left and headed for Gaster's lab.

 **(AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of Birthrights and LOVE. First off, thanks for reading. If you enjoyed it please leave a favorite, follow, and share it with all your friends. Also, please send me any questions, comments, criticisms, or other things in a review or PM. Also, Gaster and Papyrus talk in all caps, that is the way I see it, just as I see both Frisk and Chara as female. So please don't send me anything about their genders. Those are the ones I'm using for this story. Anyways, see you next time!)**


	2. Speeches

**(AN: Hey everyone and welcome back to Birthrights and LOVE. To the two guest reviewers, thank you. To respond to them, 1. I'm afraid asking for Frisk back is what we call spoiling the story if I told you what will happen to her. And 2. Yes, the title is a reference to Fire Emblem Fates! Congrats on catching that. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!)**

Today was the day. Chara's official coronation, as well as the funeral of her entire family. It also happened to be her eighteenth birthday. If there was a worse birthday present than having your family slaughtered and ascending the throne to a kingdom you didn't deserve, then Chara wasn't sure what it was. The massive event was taking place in the city's largest parks, and all the monsters from the underground, as well as many humans had gathered to pay their respects to the slaughtered family.

Pictures of them were hung all around as the large funeral procession slowly advanced. Chara sat at the top of a hill, unable to join in. As Gaster had told her, that was where she needed to sit for the later proceedings. Chara could see many of the guests glancing up at the mysterious figure on the hill. She hated it. But then again, she had always drawn stares. Glowing red eyes didn't really help you blend in. Even when her family was alive, people had treated her differently. She had always been the one handled differently, because people were afraid. Most of the monsters weren't.

Chara waited, staring down stoically at the pictures of her family. How could anyone do this. Who? And why? If only she still has the power to save and reset. This wouldn't need to happen. Chara would go back and slaughter whoever did this. She would make them pay. But how could she when she didn't even know where to start? Maybe Sans could help. He was the only one left who could truly remember all the timelines. There has to be something he could do, right?

The march was reaching the end of the line. Chara's first speech was coming up soon. She glanced over at Gaster who nodded in encouragement. He was going to be the one who officially crowned her. It was something he had inhibited from his father, who had crowned Asgore and Toriel all those years ago. Finally, the four coffins that held the body of Frisk and the dust of her families reached the altar where they rested. Chara rose from her seat, and approached the podium that had been set up for her. She gazed down upon all the attendees, and began.

"I would like to begin, by thanking all of you who came here. I know that my family would have been honored and happy to know you all came." Chara started. "But on this day of gloom, we must remember them as they were before they were killed. For those of you who do not know, I am the final surviving Dreemurr, Chara Dreemurr. I am not a blood child of my parents, but neither was my sister Frisk.

But to my parents, that didn't matter. They treated us all the same. They treated us like they treated their subjects. They were kind and fair, listening to both sides of an argument, settling disputes, and they led monster kind through its darkest phase of history. They did this because they were good natured, and wished to spread that goodness to all they could." Chara stopped, and surveyed the crowd.

"My brother, Asriel was their true son. He was my younger brother. He should be the one who is standing here many years from now as he ascends the throne. He was only weeks away from becoming crown prince of the underground. But now, he has been scattered to dust. He, like me, escaped death's embrace once. He was reduced that time to a flower named Flowey. But thanks to my sister, Frisk, she saved him from that fate." Chara had to pause at this, to try and compose herself, to talk about Frisk.

"My sister, Frisk…. She was the most special person of all. She, with all the determination in her heart, rescued my brother from an awful fate. Rescued Doctor Gaster and myself from the endless void. She even set all the monsters free, and negotiated peace and prosperity between the races of monsters and humanity all because she was determined to make it so. She never gave up. She was an inspiration to many humans and monsters alike. But that did not stop the culprit from slaughtering her."

Chara paused for a moment to let that sink in, and a mournful murmur broke across the crowd. "But this is what you must all remember. If one girl can heal a centuries old rift between two races, unify them, and bring peace before she is an adult… Then you can help catch the perpetrator. Together, we can unite to catch them, and bring them to justice. They tore apart not just my family, but a kingdom. Remember my family. Remember Frisk. Stay determined to find the evildoer." Chara finished her speech, and backed away from the podium. She was already mentally preparing herself for her next one, her coronation speech.

Gaster, meanwhile, approached the podium, as the applause for Chara's speech began to die down. He waited patiently, as Sans and Papyrus waited in the shadows for their parts. "TODAY, IN LIGHT OF THE RECENT TRAGEDY, A NEW LEADER MUST STEP UP TO THE THRONE OF MONSTERS. AS SHE IS THE ONLY REMAINING MEMBER OF THE DREEMURR LINE… CHARA DREEMURR WILL TAKE THE THRONE. CHARA, PLEASE STEP FORWARD." Gaster motioned for her, and Chara stepped forward, and knelt before Gaster.

Sans and Papyrus advanced forward. Sans held the trident that had been made for Chara, and Papyrus carried the crown. "WITH THIS TRIDENT, PROTECT THE KINGDOM YOU SHALL SOON RULE, USE IT TO DEFEAT EVILDOERS AND TO PROTECT YOUR PEOPLE." Gaster said, and Sans handed Chara the trident, which she gripped in her left hand. "WITH THIS CROWN, YOU PROMISE TO RULE FAIRLY AND LISTEN TO YOUR SUBJECTS. MAY IT BE A REMINDER THAT YOU HAVE PROMISED TO PROTECT YOUR KINGDOM AT ALL COSTS." Gaster spoke, and Papyrus placed the crown on Chara's head. "NOW, YOU SHALL BE SIMPLY CHARA TO NO ONE. YOU SHALL BE… CHARA DREEMURR, QUEEN OF THE MONSTERS." Gaster finished his speech, and he and his sons backed away.

Applause broke out for Chara as they did, and Chara rose up, gripping the trident. As was customary, she sheathed the trident on her back, and approached the podium for a second time. "I once again, must thank you all for attending today. Now that I have been crowned as the queen, I must give another speech. So here is what I have to say. I shouldn't be giving this speech to you. My brother, Asriel should. But I can't change the past. I can't undo what was done to my family. But all of you can. Search for the one with blood on their conscious. Seek out those who hate monsters and their allies. Find the one who tore us apart." Chara emphasized.

"In this time of change, it is more important than ever that we stand united together. The murderer was trying to destabilize us, create fear, and make us distrust our friends. We must show whoever did this that we will not. We will stand united, together! Not just as monsters, but humans too. I do not have command over you, but I beg of everyone to help catch the guilty party, and bring them to justice."

"I promise to lead as fairly as I am able. And if that is even a small part of what my parents were, then I shall be happy. I will listen to you, help you when you are in need. If you have grievances, then come to me. I shall hear you out. For now, my advice is this: stick close together with your friends, watch your back, and watch theirs. Stay strong. Because the guilty party is likely to resurface. So I speak now, to whomever did commit this horrific crime. You cannot run forever. You made a grave mistake when you left me alive. You left me with a vengeance. And if I have to hunt you down myself, I shall. And you will pay for your crime." Chara finished.

Applause filled the air again, but Chara could feel the agreement of the crowd, and hatred of those gathered to stop the murderer. She had succeeded. She wanted them angry so that they would be even more determined to find the killer. For now, she was done with her queenly duties.

************************TIME SKIP***************

Later in the day, nearing nightfall, Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster had gathered in Gaster's lab.

"So you think this'll work dad?" Sans asked.

"YES. IF THERE IS A FRAGMENT OF FRISK'S SOUL HERE, IT SHOULD BE ABLE TO LOCATE IT AND BRING IT TO US." Gaster responded.

"WOWEE! THIS WOULD BE GREAT!" Papyrus said. Gaster nodded, and pressed a button on his machine. The machine began to hum, and whir, as it began its work. It slowly increases the power, expanding its range, until the room flashed white, and then back to normal.

"Uh… Dad? Is that supposed to happen?" Sans asked as it happened again.

"YES. IT MEANS IT HAS LOCKED ONTO A FRAGMENT OF FRISK'S SOUL!" Gaster replied. The flashes of white became faster and faster until…. In the tube beside Gaster's machine, a small red fragment materialized, looking pale and ghostly. Frisk's form slowly formed together around it, and the ghost of Frisk was before them.

"Kid!"

"HUMAN!"

"FRISK."

The three skeletons drew closer, as Frisk tried to smile.

"Hi." She waved at the family. "Where am I? And why? And how?"

"ONE OF THE FRAGMENTS OF YOUR SOUL HAS BEEN BROUGHT TO MY LAB TEMPORARILY. WE BROUGHT YOU HERE TO FIND OUT WHO KILLED YOU PRINCE ASRIEL, QUEEN TORIEL, AND KING ASGORE." Gaster explained.

"Chara's fine right?" Frisk asked. Sans and Papyrus nodded. "To tell the truth… I don't know. The one who killed us hid their face. They hid their voice through some sort of machine. I couldn't even take you if it was a boy or girl." Frisk said sadly.

"Can ya at least tell us what happened?" Sans asked.

"... It was the four of us, we were talking. The intruder entered the room. I remember Dad asking why they were there… The intruder said they were here to execute us all. Mom wanted us to run, but the intruder went for Asriel first. I tried to help protect him, and tried to find a way to not fight the intruder… But I failed. Asriel was struck down, and I was wounded. They went for Dad next. Despite that the intruder had a knife, he disarmed Dad, and used his trident to kill him. Mom tried to blast him with magic, but she was caught on fire because the intruder was a master and reflected it back. I was the last one left. The intruder said that this was all according to plan. Then I was slashed and stabbed until I died." Frisk ended.

"A knife huh?" Sans asked. "What kind of knife?"

"It was a strange one that sometimes glowed, and seemed to have magic of its own." Frisk answered. Frisk's form flickered for a moment before stabilizing.

"YOUR FORM CANNOT LAST YOU HERE FOR MUCH LONGER." Gaster warned.

"One more thing." Frisk spoke up. "The intruder… They said that the knife they were using was not just magic, but a special type of magic. Just be warned. I don't know exactly what it can do." Frisk said. "Especially since their skill with a knife was insanely good. They were as good as Chara. Be on the watch!" Frisk said, as she faded away.

"...SO WE NEED TO LOOK FOR SKILLED KNIFE USERS…" Papyrus began.

"As good as Chara, huh?" Sans trailed off. "Wait a minute. Dad bring up the diagram of Frisk's knife wounds." Gaster did. Sans stared at them, then muttered "magic knife… Insane skill… Knife wound patterns… It can't be… How could we not have known…"

"SANS, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?" Papyrus asked his brother.

"Chara…" Sans said. "Chara did it. I've traveled around the world since we got to the surface. The only knife wielder as good as Chara is Chara herself. The magic wand makes it more believable it is her, because she can do magic even as a human." Sans explained.

"BUT WHY WOULD SHE KILL HER OWN FAMILY?" Gaster pointed out.

"That's what I'm not sure of. Either… Either she actually did want the throne, and killed them all to get it, or she has really been fooling us all this whole time. Or maybe even she was under someone's control." Sans said.

"WHAT DO YOU INTEND TO DO ABOUT IT SANS?" Papyrus questioned.

"I'm going to go and confront her now. I will look for the signs. We need to know now." Sans said.

"GOOD LUCK." Papyrus and Gaster said in unison, and Sans exited the lab.

*********************IN THE PALACE***************

Chara, home at last, returned to her room. She opened her closet door, and walked in. It was a larger closet, but she was here for a reason. She walked to the back of it, and pressed the hidden button to enter her secret room. Her siblings had one too, she knew. But she didn't know where. She slowly went into the room, and then flipped the switch that activated the machine that was there.

It took several minutes for the figure to finally materialize. But when it did, Chara smiled. "I'm so glad to see you again. The reason we haven't talked in awhile… Well, I'm sure you know if you've been watching. But we can count on each other. Things are okay now. Or… At least a little better."

 **(AN: Hello! Thanks for reading this chapter! If you liked it, please favorite follow and share! Also please leave a review or send me a PM with questions, opinions, comments or criticisms. It would be appreciated and I will respond. Until next time!)**


	3. Grief

**(AN: Hey everyone! I don't own Undertale. Of course, have fun with this chapter! I hope you enjoy it!)**

The Dreemurr household had been built to remember New Home, and was very similar to it. There was still gardens, a throne room, the judgement hall, and all the rest. It was the judgement hall where Sans appeared, wondering if Chara would notice. Of course, it took about 10 minutes for Chara to charge in on the other side of the room, brandishing her trident.

"Oh, Sans. It's you. You set off the intruder alarms and scared me. I thought the murderer was back." Chara said, relaxing her grip on her trident.

Sans didn't respond at first, but looked outside, as the sun set. "Sorry kid. I came to talk with you. But I came here and got lost in thought." He said, not looking her in the eye.

"What did you want to talk about?" Chara asked him.

"... Remember how I told ya dad was making a machine to locate part of Frisk's soul?" Sans asked.

"Yeah. I remember."

"It worked, and Dad, Papyrus, and I just talked to her ghost." Sans said.

"Really? That's great! Did she give you at least a hint on who did it?" Chara asked excitedly.

"Well… The intruder hid their gender, face, and voice. The only clue Frisk could give us was that they wielded a magical knife that they were beyond skilled with." Sans answered.

"Magical knife…? I have one, but I didn't know anyone else did." Chara admitted.

"That's what I thought too." Sans sighed. "Remember back in the underground? We faced each other here once. Back before you were good."

"Is that what you think?" Chara asked. "That it was my vengeful spirit that took over Frisk, and killed everyone?" Chara finished quietly.

"Well, yeah. It is what happened after all." Sans replied.

"..." Chara stared at him.

"What?" Sans asked in confusion.

"Is that what Frisk told you? I guess it's not a complete lie." Chara responded.

"What are you talking about?" Sans asked.

"I mean… Just like you, I watched all the timelines. But I could never interact with them." Chara said. "But it wasn't until she reached you, after slaying the rest of the monsters that enough hatred and determination reached the void so that I could interfere. You asked her… You asked her if she was still there, to reset. And you then killed her once again. When faced with the choice, to reset or continue… She tried to choose reset. But I didn't let her." Chara told.

Sans glared, and looked confused. "Kid… What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that when you made her feel her sins, when she understood what she had done, and wanted to go back, I forced her to continue. I made her kill you. Because if she hadn't', she would never have learned that her actions have consequences. And slaying those who I care about have the worst. After she did, and then killed Asgore and Flowey… I stole what was left of her soul, and erased the timeline myself. That is how I got a soul." Chara explained.

"Chara… Or, Your Majesty now I suppose. How? How could you disrespect the memory of your sister by telling lies?" Sans growled dangerously, his eye now glowing blue.

"I tell only the truth, Sans. Besides, why would I lie now?" Chara pointed out.

"Because… You killed your family." Sans answered.

"If you are to accuse me of that crime, you had better have proof." Chara said. "Especially when you're wrong.

"It's simple. You, whether knowingly or not, slayed your entire family. But as I continue to analyze your soul, I'm thinking more and more it was intentional. You dressed up to hide your identity and voice, using your magic knife to make the battle unfair. The knife patterns on Frisk's body match your improvised attacking style. The level of skill Frisk's ghost described can only be you." Sans replied.

"Is that really what you think, Sans?" Chara whispered. "That I would slay my family? For what? The throne I don't want? For the bloodlust I don't have any longer?"

"I think that one or both of those things are the reason." Sans growled. "And your Soul has the blood of so many that I can't even imagine how many you've killed. So…" Sans broke off, then continued. "I'll give you one chance to admit your crime and face judgement." Sans said. Although they were not in a battle, the words "SANS IS SPARING YOU" appeared in front of Chara.

"..." Chara lifted her head to face Sans. "I will never admit to a horrific crime I never committed." She responded.

"Fine. You leave me with no other choice then." Sans said. "I think that the other monsters might believe me. I will convince them to see the truth of who you are, and bring them to the light. You will be reduced to nothing, and only then will I strike you down. You will feel the true emptiness. And I shall kill you then." Sans vowed.

"Why not strike me down here?" Chara asked.

"I will. But not now. For I am not strong enough. But when we meet again… It will be a different story." Sans replied. With this said, he blinked out of existence. Chara sighed. She hoped the skeleton didn't mean what he said. That would put a war on her hands. And she hardly knew who to turn to.

********************************AT THE GASTER HOUSEHOLD************************

Sans reappeared to his brother and father back in their house.

"HOW DID IT GO?" Papyrus asked.

"It was her. I could sense blood, fresh blood on her soul. We've been watching her closely since the incident, and that's the only explanation." Sans replied.

"AS MUCH AS I WISH YOU WERE WRONG SANS, I THINK YOU ARE RIGHT. WHILE YOU WERE AWAY, I REEVALUATED THE SCANS THAT I DID TO MAKE SURE CHARA WAS OKAY. IT SEEMS SOMETHING DID HAPPEN, LIKE YOU THOUGHT." Gaster added.

"Then I think you know what we have to do, right?" Sans asked.

"HOW ABOUT YOU JUST COME OUT AND SAY IT?" Papyrus sighed.

"We need to rally the other monsters, and start a civil war against her. We'll oust her. Get rid of her. We'll avenge her family." Sans said.

"AS MUCH AS I HATE TO OVERTHROW THE RULER WE JUST CROWNED… CIRCUMSTANCES HAVE CHANGED. I AGREE WITH YOUR POINTS SANS. WE MUST MOVE SWIFTLY TO WIN OVER POWERFUL ALLIES IF WE WANT TO WIN." Gaster thoughtfully said.

"BUT IT'S TOO LATE NOW, DAD. NO ONE WILL APPRECIATE US KNOCKING ON THEIR DOORS. WE SHOULD WAIT FOR TOMORROW." Papyrus pointed out.

"AGAIN, I CONCUR MY SON." Gaster replied. "LET US REST TONIGHT. WE HAVE A LONG JOURNEY AHEAD FOR THIS WAR."

*****************AT THE DREEMURR HOUSE************

Chara laid down on her bed. She wasn't ready to comprehend the events of that day. She has been accused of murdering her own family. And she hadn't. She was just barely the queen, and now Sans was acting as if they were enemies.

Chara didn't want to fight Sans. There had been a time when that was different. But things had changed. Sans was smart enough to know he wasn't strong enough. But he was likely going to have Gaster and Papyrus. Gaster was incredibly strong. Papyrus was just as powerful as his brother, he just had never shown it. Those three alone might be able to beat her. But Sans wanted to crush her. Defeat her forever. Drain all her determination so that she could never come back.

For the first time in many years, Chara was afraid. Because she had to worry about the people in her kingdom now. All those that would not abandon her that was. Chara needed allies. But she knew that many would follow the Gaster family, for they were so well respected. Who was she? The new human queen who would be accused of murder. These thoughts tortured Chara as she slowly fell into the embrace of dreams.

As she slept, she saw herself float from her body. She was floating away from everything, from reality itself. She floated for what could have been an eternity, or an instant. But then she found herself watching her family. They were all in that room where she had found them. But then a mysterious figure, like the one Sans had described appeared. They pulled out the magical knife. And Chara saw it was her knife. Chara tried to call a warning, and her family began fighting. Chara couldn't do anything.

But the stranger was too good. Sans had been right. The mysterious figure was using her fighting style. Chara hadn't learned an official type of fighting, so she had made her own. Chara didn't understand. She hadn't killed them. Why did this stranger seem so much like her? Once the stranger had slain her family, they began to leave the room. Chara willed her dream self to follow. She did, thankfully. The stranger exited the house, and stopped in the yard. They looked up in the sky, and stared exactly at Chara.

"Hahahaha!" The stranger's robotic laugh sounded. "So, Chara? Figured it out yet?"

"What are you talking about… Whoever you are?" Chara demanded. How was she talking to this person in a dream?

"Not yet? Not even who I am?" The stranger laughed. They shook their head. "I'm not going to give you the answer yet. You'll have to earn that privilege. In the meantime, you have a war on your hand. Don't worry. You'll understand one day." The stranger phased out of reality. Chara glared, but couldn't do anything in her dream.

But then Chara woke up. She tore out of her room, and then downstairs, where the room was. But the figure wasn't there. Chara's knife materialized in her hand, and screamed. "AAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chara knew her eyes glow red, and her anger grow, and she slashed and she slashed at everything in the entire room. The furniture. The curtains. The walls. Everything that was in sight was subject to Chara's wrath. Chara's vision went red until she saw nothing anymore.

It was a while before Chara found herself aware of her actions again. She was in the room she had blacked out in. It was destroyed. Almost nothing was recognizable anymore. It was almost like a demon had tore through the room. But that was what they had called her once, right? She was the demon. The one who came when her name was called.

Chara was on her knees. The memories were flooding back. But not just the memories. The voices. Her trident was in her hand again. She felt the magic from her knife flowing through her now. But she didn't just feel the magic. She felt emotions pouring through her. So much anger, sadness, rage, confusion, sorrow. She felt an aura surrounding her. She had a war now. There was a new type of determination that was filling her. DETERMINATION.

 **(AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Birthrights and LOVE. If you did, please leave a favorite, follow, and share it with everyone you know and love! Also, if you have questions, comments, criticisms, or anything else, please leave it in a review or send me a PM. Until next time. Bye!)**


	4. The Lines Begin to Form

**(AN: Hey everyone, and welcome back to Birthrights and LOVE. I bring you today, chapter 4! Anyways, without further ado, here is the next chapter!)**

Although it was early, Undyne was awake. She didn't however, expect a knock at the door. Not many people ever knocked this early, but Undyne always was up at this time, so either it was a lucky chance, or a friend. Undyne shambles over to the door, and opened it to see her new queen. Chara didn't look good. Her hair was messy, bags hung from her eyes, and she looked like a wreck. "Y-your majesty!" Undyne said, trying to stand up straight.

"Please… just call me Chara."

"Well come in, yo- Chara. Undyne stepped aside, and Chara came into the house. Undyne led her into the living room. "Uh, what brings you here this morning?"

Chara didn't answer for a minute. "Sans."

"What about him?" Undyne responded.

"He… he's convinced himself that I murdered my family. And he said he's going to kill me."

"Why does that punk think that?" Undyne asked, her singular eye staring at Chara.

"Doctor Gaster created a machine to try and talk to Frisk's soul. It worked, but they discovered the killer hid their identity, voice, everything. But they had a magical knife, like mine. Apparently the knife wound patterns match how I usually fight." Chara explained.

"Did you kill them?" Undyne asked. "Tell me the truth."

"No. I did not. Whoever killed them has tried to frame me very well. I didn't kill them. But in my dream last night, I saw what happened. Sans was right. It was my knife. My fighting style. I just don't understand. I didn't do it. Did someone steal my knife for the murder? If so, why not keep it? Has someone been stalking me to learn my style? It seems like an awful amount of trouble to try and frame me."

"...I agree. But I have to trust that if you say you didn't, then you didn't. But what else happened?" Undyne asked.

"He said he would convince all the monsters. He would find a way to become stronger. Then he would kill me. To avenge their deaths." Chara answered.

"So he would go that far? Well… I should go talk to him." Undyne said. "He might listen to a voice of reason like me."

"... I hope so. Because… if not… Sans promised war. Papyrus and Gaster will stand with him as family. You're powerful, but against all three skeletons at full power…"

"I'd lose, I know." Undyne sighed. "Well, let me go talk to the punks. You can wait here. You look tired. You can rest while I do it."

Chara gave a weak smile. "Thanks, Undyne." Chara laid down upon the couch, and closed her eyes. Undyne quickly grabbed some paper and scrawled a note to Alphys for when she got up. With that, the fish warrior exited the house, and hopped on her motorcycle, and drove away.

As she drove, the wind blowing her hair, Undyne considered the situation. She had only seen Sans mad, but knew Papyrus could match his power, and Gaster could beat them both together. Ever since Alphys had found a way to restore the memories, she had finally understood Sans's mistrust of Chara and sometimes Asriel. The genocide timelines weren't good. She had died so many times. When she had found out originally, she wanted to kill Frisk and Chara. But Alphys had calmed her down.

Undyne remembered that Alphys had told her that anyone with that power would have experimented with time, especially when they were desperate to do anything to save someone. Undyne knew she would be willing to kill a few people if it meant saving Alphys, should she be lost. Alphys has been right anyways. The two kids turned out okay. But she truly had to ask herself now. Did she believe in her queen? Undyne already knew the answer.

She was loyal to her queen, not just out of duty, but also because she trusted how she had been raised, and somehow the genocide timelines helped her trust more. She just hoped Sans would understand. When she finally arrived at the Gaster household, she parked her motorcycle, and knocked on the door in her usual loud fashion. Within seconds, Papyrus opened the door.

Like her, Papyrus was up early a lot of the time. What surprised Undyne where Sans awake in the background, and Gaster too, as if they had been discussion something. "AH! UNDYNE! GREAT TO SEE YOU! I WAS SOON COMING TO TALK TO YOU, BUT IF YOU ARE ALREADY HERE, THAT WORKS AS WELL."

"Well what a coincidence." Undyne said, as Papyrus beckoned her in. She sat down at the table, where some papers were scattered. Sans looked tired, and Gaster did too. Papyrus even did a little, and he was a morning person. Undyne sat down at the table, and the three members of the Gaster family paused.

"We… uh, wanted to talk to you about something, Undyne." Sans said.

"It's about the queen, isn't it?"

"YES… HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Papyrus asked.

"She just came to me, explaining everything that happened. That you three got in contact with Frisk's soul… how you thought based on what she told you that Chara killed them. But Chara claims she didn't. She also told me that she had a dream. She agrees with everything you said. She witnessed the attack in her dreams. The killer had her knife. Fought like her, and then taunted her after they died. Somehow, communicating through dreams." Undyne said. "She's very upset right now."

"Yeah, well so are we. Listen, Undyne. We… we know some things about the queen. Some things that you don't… things that you should know." Sans said. It occurred to Undyne they were probably talking about the Genocide timelines. She and Alphys had never told anyone they remembered.

"SANS, ARE YOU SURE WE SHOULD TALK ABOUT IT?" Gaster asked.

"DAD, WE CAN TRUST UNDYNE." Papyrus answered.

"...Actually… I think I already know what you're going to say." Undyne said. The three skeletons looked at her in shock and surprise. "It's about the genocide timelines, isn't it?"

"HOW DID YOU KNOW?" Papyrus asked. "I THOUGHT WE WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO COULD REMEMBER."

"Alphys accidentally brought them back for us when testing a memory machine about a year ago. She said we shouldn't tell anyone, as it would just bring up unwanted memories." Undyne shrugged.

"So then you understand why we can't trust the queen, right?" Sans asked.

"..." Undyne said nothing.

"UNDYNE?" Gaster asked.

"When I first recovered my memories from those timelines, my gut instinct was to go and kill that punk and Frisk. But besides the fact that Toriel and Asgore would have gotten me, I didn't for other reasons." Undyne stopped, and the three skeletons waited for her to continue. "It was Alphys, really. She reminded me that whoever Chara was before, that wasn't who she was now. Besides… I trusted Asgore and Toriel to raise them correctly. And they did." Undyne said.

"But Chara is and was a pathological liar. When I went to confront her last night, she blamed the beginning of genocides on Frisk. Says that Frisk initiated genocide, not her. she won't even admit her own mistakes and crimes. Her soul is full of LOVE. Some of it recent. It has to be her." Sans replied.

"..." Undyne sighed this time, not saying anything.

"BESIDES. SHE ADMITTED HERSELF THE STRANGER ACTED SO MUCH LIKE HER. WHO ELSE COULD IT BE?" Gaster pointed out.

"What do you plan to do?" Undyne asked, her eyes closed.

"WE WILL TELL THE MONSTERS OF THIS CRIME. SHOW THEM THE EVIDENCE. WE WILL TURN AS MANY AS WE CAN TO OUR CAUSE. WE WILL THEN FIGHT, AND CAPTURE HER AND THE THRONE. SHE WILL BE EXECUTED FOR HER CRIMES." Papyrus said.

"So you want to split the monsters in two? Over whether they believe you or their queen?" Undyne replied.

"well, that's where you come in. You, Alphys, Mettaton… you three are looked up to a lot in the monster world. The human world too. If you three come out, discussing it and declaring your support for us, plenty of monsters will be won over. Maybe even all of them." Sans pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right. But you're asking me to make a decision that will affect history itself. I… I'm not ready yet. I need to talk to Alphys and Mettaton first. I can't make up their minds. We'll need to talk." Undyne spoke, already knowing which side she would pick.

"WE UNDERSTAND, UNDYNE. BUT PLEASE, REALIZE THE TRUTH. IT MAY BE HARD TO ACCEPT… BUT IT IS THE TRUTH." Papyrus said. Undyne nodded, and sighed again.

"I should get going. Alphys will be up soon wondering where I am." Undyne remembered the note, but didn't say anything. Without any more words, Papyrus escorted her out, and Undyne hopped on her motorcycle, and sped away.

******************BACK AT UNDYNE AND ALPHYS'S HOUSE.***********

Alphys woke up to find, as usual, Undyne wasn't there. It wasn't that Alphys wasn't a morning person, more that she had been accustomed to a later schedule than Undyne. She shambled out of bed in her pajamas, and headed downstairs. Undyne wasn't there. But there was a note. Alphys quickly scanned over it, and whipped around to find, just as Undyne had said, the queen fast asleep on their couch. She looked a little peaceful, but her face showed concern and sadness in her dreams. She was also whispering something under her breath.

Alphys decided against trying to listen to what it was, and instead headed down to the basement, where she had her personal lab. Undyne had said that they would probably need to talk once she got home. Pulling on her working glasses and lab coat, Undyne looked for something to work on until Undyne got home.

It was about fifteen minutes later that the fish warrior arrived. Alphys heard her come in upstairs, and then walk down to the lab. "Morning!" Alphys said.

"Morning." Undyne said, unenthusiastically, and pulled Alphys into a hug. Alphys had finally gotten over blushing every single time Undyne did something romantic, but she still felt the immense happiness. "Listen… I told you I was over at Doctor Gaster's house… we have some things to talk about." Undyne said sadly.

Alphys's mind immediately jumped to thousands of bad scenarios. "Erm.. w-what?"

"We may have a war on our hands." Undyne responded.

"Sounds like when have a lot to talk about…" Alphys sighed.

 **(AN: Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Birthrights and LOVE. If you did, please favorite the story, follow, and share it with everyone you know and love. Also, if you have questions, comments, criticisms, or anything else, please leave it in a review or send it to me in a PM! Anyways, I'll see you guys next time!)**


	5. The Beginning

**(AN: Hey everyone! I, The Meme Master have the next chapter of Birthrights and LOVE here. I apologize for the wait, but I'm entering a busy period in my life, which limits my time to write I also apologize for this chapter being short, but I'll try to keep making them longer! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!)**

"...so that's the situation." Undyne said. "The Gasters are convinced Chara did it. But she claims she didn't. I don't think she did."

"Hmm… well, this is… not good. No one wants a war against those three. They're just too powerful." Alphys fretted.

"So are we…" Undyne said. "They're convinced Chara is the murderer. We have no choice but to find out who really did it." At that moment, they heard Chara coming down the stairs. Undyne turned to greet the queen, but discovered that she was not awake. Rather, she was sleepwalking.

"Y-y-your majesty?" Alphys stuttered. Chara shambled forward, with no words. "Y-your majesty!" Alphys repeated, a little louder. Chara still didn't respond. She advanced toward Alphys, her eyes still shut, moving with the strangeness of sleep. Chara stopped, right in front of Alphys, and muttered something too quiet to hear.

"Uh, what was that, punk?" Undyne asked. Whatever Chara said, she said it louder. But it was just as unintelligible as before. Undyne and Alphys exchanged worried looks. What was Chara saying? But then something else happened. Chara grabbed onto Alphys, and began chanting the same words, not in any language that Alphys or Undyne understood. "H-hey!" Undyne dashed forward, trying to break Chara's grasp on Alphys. Chara slowly let go, and stepped backward, stumbling. Her eyes began glowing red then. They were naturally, but something was different. This was a… different red. But Alphys was the one who finally put into words.

"H-h-her eyes! They're like when S-sans or his f-family get m-mad!" Alphys stuttered. But this seemed even to go beyond that. Chara's entire personage was glowing red. Not just her eyes. Her mouth. Her ears. Her nose. Her skin. Alphys quickly pulled something from her pocket, and pressed a button. "I c-can't even s-scan her. Her d-determination levels… they're impossible to m-measure!"

Chara had begun to glow brighter and float. She was still chanting unintelligibly. That is, until Undyne summoned her spear, and whacked Chara with the blunt end, making her collapse. She stayed unconscious though. Alphys stood trying to calm herself down. She didn't have much success. Undyne was speechless for a moment. She slowly made her way over to Alphys. "Umm… now what?" Undyne asked.

"I-I'll try and figure out what she W-was saying. My cameras surely p-picked it up." Alphys said. "Y-you should take her out of h-here for now." Undyne nodded, and picked up the queen. Undyne brought her up to her and Alphys's room this time, laying her down among the sheets.

Undyne sat down, next to the bed on a chair. "Guess I have to watch you for now…" Undyne looked out the window. "Punk…. what the hell is going on?"

***********************LOCATION UNKNOWN*********************************

Somewhere in the city, the real killer sat alone. The killer didn't really have a magical knife. She had borrowed it from Chara to commit the crime. She had used Chara's style that she had studied for as long as she could. The real killer also wasn't aware of dream spirits, like Chara had thought she talked to. That hadn't happened. Nor could the killer phase from reality. But she had always thought it would be cool. The real killer walked around her room, pausing by the mirror. Chara looked back at her. Or, at least, someone who looked very much like Chara. The real killer had been obsessed with Chara from the moment they met. They weren't good friends in truth, but they were friendly to each other.

But Chara had never known the truth about her. That because of her obsession, she stalked Chara obsessively. But she was very good at hiding it, and had never been caught doing it. She had watched Chara practice her knife work. She had watched the way Chara used the magic. Watched how she walked. How she talked. The way she acted. To the real killer, calling Chara her obsession wasn't even good enough anymore. Chara was her life. She wasn't sure if it was love that she felt toward Chara, jealousy, or maybe even just devotion. She would give anything to be near Chara. That was why she had killed the other Dreemurrs. So that she could be there for Chara in her time of need. Chara would hopefully become her friend, so she didn't have to deal with these stupid anti-monster groups that had convinced her to do this in the first place.

All the killer really knew, was that she needed Chara. There was such an empty void inside her whenever she wasn't there, that was always filled for a little when they passed in the halls of school, or encountered each other on the streets. She would give anything for Chara. Including Chara's family. Her own family. Anyone. Anything. She would do whatever it would take to be close to Chara. That she knew more than anything.

********************AT THE GASTER HOUSE****************

Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster himself all sat down in front of the camera. Today was the day. They would post this video explaining, and mm the revolution. It was a hard, but vital first step. Sans flicked the camera's record button with his telekinesis.

"GREETINGS TO ALL." Gaster began. "THIS IS A MESSAGE TO ALL MONSTERS, AND HUMANS TOO. AS YOU ALL KNOW, THE ROYAL FAMILY, MINUS CHARA, THE CURRENT QUEEN WAS SLAUGHTERED. THE INVESTIGATION HAS YIELDED FEW RESULTS. HOWEVER, I HAVE COME INTO NEW EVIDENCE."

"My dad, bro, and I helped build a machine. It wa done to try and locate souls. Specifically, the princess Frisk's soul. One of the fractured pieces of the princess's soul was recovered. Based on what we were told, it was made obvious that the perpetrator of the crime was none other than Queen Chara herself. Some will know that the queen has a specific magic knife that was used to kill the family. Her fighting style was consistent with the wounds on Princess Frisk."

"IT IS NOT JUST THAT. WE HAD QUEEN CHARA PSYCHOLOGICALLY ANALYZED SEVERAL TIMES IN HER LIFE. SHE HAS BEEN REPEATEDLY EVALUATED AS MENTALLY UNSTABLE UNDERNEATH A SMALL MENTAL GUARD. NOT ONLY IS SHE UNSTABLE MENTALLY, BUT SHE HAS ALSO TESTED POSITIVE FOR BEING A SOCIOPATH ON SEVERAL OCCASIONS." Papyrus explained, and sighed.

"We… don't want to take this step, but because of the things that we have observed, and know about the queen, I confronted her. She denied the accusation, and attacked me. So as of this moment, we send a plea to all the monsters and humans." Sans began.

"WE NOW DECLARE WAR AGAINST THE QUEEN FOR AS LONG SHE LIES TO HER PEOPLE. FOR AS LONG AS SHE WILL NOT ADMIT HER CRIMES. FOR AS LONG AS SHE WILL TRY AND RUIN A GREAT PEOPLE." Gaster declared. His face held no trace of humor.

"WE ASK YOU ALL TO UNITE. TO JOIN US. THERE WILL BE NO MERCY TO THE QUEEN WHO SHOWED NO MERCY COMMITTING THESE ACTS AGAINST HER FAMILY. RISE UP SO THAT WE MAY END THIS QUICKLY." Gaster said. And that was where the video ended.

The Gaster family waited for hours as people all around watched it. But it was in the evening that a video response was published. It was on Mettaton's channel. It began with a similar setup to their own video, with Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton facing the camera.

"OOH! MAYBE THEY ARE DECLARING SUPPORT LIKE WE ASKED…" Papyrus said. His family stayed silent as the video played.

"Greetings, darlings." Mettaton began. "I bring you this video in a most serious of times. As you know, Doctor Gaster and his two sons published a video earlier today declaring Queen Chara as the committer of the horrific crime that destroyed her family. This is a most serious accusation to be sure. So, I decided to confirm the claim." Mettaton said.

"As you know, I have many functions, including a reliable lie detecting function I can use sometimes. I asked Queen Chara several questions relating to her family's death and what she knew. My analysis of what she said concludes that she is not the murder." Mettaton continued.

"I understand why the Gasters felt anger and jumped to the conclusion they did about our queen. I've jumped to plenty myself. But our queen was not the culprit. So I gotta beg of you guys to back down. Queen Chara is rather upset right now, especially because of these accusations." Undyne added on.

"I-if you're wondering, Q-queen Chara is fine right now. S-she's a little tired, which is why she isn't here. But I c-can assure you, she did not do this. Nor is she m-mentally or p-psychologically unstable." Alphys added. "I respect D-Doctor Gaster, but again w-we plead for him and his family to retract their claim." Alphys begged.

"Yes, darlings. Please do. Because, if you really do start a war… we shall be forced to fight. I don't really want to fight you, you're all good friends. So please, I know you're as upset as I, but there is no need to punish our queen for a crime she didn't commit." Mettaton added. Then the video ended.

Throughout the city, in news stations, homes, bars, and everywhere in between, people watched the two videos, one declaring war, the other asking for an apology. On that very night, people began to take sides. And one married couple in particular smiled to each other. This was the opportunity that they had been waiting for.

 **(AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Birthrights and LOVE! If you did, please favorite and follow, then share it with everyone you know and love. Also, if you have questions, comments, criticisms or anything else, please leave it in a review or send me a PM, it would be really appreciated. Until next time!)**


	6. Darkness Unleashed

**(AN: Disclaimer, I only own the plot and OCs. All else is not mine. Anyways, here is Chapter 6 for Birthrights and LOVE! Hope you enjoy!)**

Even though she was a queen now, Chara had to return to school. The school's maximum period for death of a family had expired, and she was forced to return. She didn't mind so much. Chara went through her days now in sort of a haze. She answered the questions asked to her, and completed her work. But there was still something gone. Not being able to pass notes with Frisk. She couldn't hang out with Asriel and his friends anymore. None of them would come close to her. MK often watched her from a distance, and even seemed close to trying to speak to her a few times, but never seemed able to find the words. Whispers passed her in the hallways. Everyone had seen the videos now. Some thought she was a dangerous murderer now. Others sounded like they would defend her. But there was far less who supported her.

There was a small hope in Chara that they would all just leave her alone. But of course, she had been foolish to believe in the good of humanity. It was a group of football players that cornered her after the school day was over.

"Hey. Look who it is guys? The murdering so called queen. We heard what those skeletons said, didn't we boys?" The leader asked.

"Yes, yes we did. We heard that you're a murdering psychopath. One that killed their family." Another one said.

"But that's not true, is it? The truth is that you're just weak, aren't you?" Another said. The rest began joining in, while Chara tried to shut out the voices of everyone. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" One of the people punched her to get her attention back. Chara stumbled for a moment. "Looks like the queen needs some lessons in manners." one said.

"Hehehehehe…" Chara looked up. "I heard you just fine. You just might want to back off."

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" The leader smirked.

"Well, it's like my sister, Frisk always said. Fighting doesn't need to be the answer. Peace is always there." Chara tried reasoning, hoping for once Frisk was right.

"You mean like the peace and mercy you showed against your family? I think you need a lesson in consequences!" The leader growled. With that, they descended upon her.

Chara tried to be like Frisk, doing nothing. They punched her, kicked her, threw her around a bit, and hit her more. Chara felt herself bleeding in several places. She was sure they had probably broken something. She stood up, wobbling. She was punched down again. But her locket flew loose this time, and one of the bullies caught it, opening it.

"Well, would you look here guys? It's a picture of Chara and her family. But I guess since she murdered them, I doubt she'll want it." The bully raised it high, but Chara was up, and kicked him, grabbing it back.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE TOUCH THAT!" Chara screamed. Her knife was in her hand. Her vision was going red. She didn't even notice the strange demonic wings that she has sprouted suddenly. Chara was floating now, and she dashed forward with the knife, slicing off the hand of the bully who had taken the locket. "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE SOMETHING TAKEN THAT ISN'T YOURS?" Chara's voice had gone guttural and demonic.

Chara delighted at the scream that was heard, and attacked the others. Each fought back, punching her, kicking, breaking more bones. But she didn't even feel the pain anymore. She didn't even really feel anything. But she attacked, slicing the bullies, until they bled where she bled. She took the removed hand, and it reattached itself to the bully's arm. He could have it back now. Chara finally landed, and her vision and hearing returned. And so did the pain. She passed out as she heard screams around her. They didn't bring her pleasure.

*********************AT THE GASTER HOUSE**************

Sans sat at the house, watching TV with Papyrus. They were watching Mettaton's show, with a lack of anything better to do. But then something interesting happened on the show.

"We interrupt your regularly scheduled program to bring you this important news from the local high school." A news broadcaster had appeared.

Both skelebros sat up, stared at each other, then turned up the volume.

"We have a report of a bloodbath that left six students in critical condition, including the recently crowned queen of the monsters, Chara Dreemurr. Witnesses at the school claim that the other students attacked the queen first, and injured her, but then she fought back, nearly killing them all. All of the students have been rushed to a local hospital, and we await further reports on their condition." Then the news report cut out.

"..."

"..."

"WE NEED TO TELL DAD." Papyrus said, and they warped together to Gaster's Lab.

When they arrived, Gaster was typing at his computer, rather speedily. "AHEM. DAD?" Papyrus cleared his 'throat'

"Hm?" Gaster took a minute to hear Papyrus and turn around. "Oh, hello my sons! What can I do for you?"

"Hey dad. We just saw a news report. Seems that there was an incident with the queen. Some bullies were picking on her, and she sorta lost it after they attacked her. She apparently nearly killed all them."

"I SEE… PERHAPS WE SHOULD GO VISIT HER. THE MENTAL INSTABILITY MAY BE EASIER TO PROVE TO EVERYONE IF WE GET THE DOCTORS TO GET ONE OFFICIALLY." Gaster said.

"Yeah. Attacking a bunch of kids is pretty an unstable thing to do." Sans said. "She's starting to lose her grip on controlling herself. Everything is leaking back through from the genocide timelines to her." Sans said

"CORRECT BROTHER! SHE'S SORT OF HANDING US THE KEYS TO HER OWN DEFEAT!" Papyrus said. "LET US GO." There was a warping sound followed by a flash of blue, orange, and gray light.

**************************************************TIME SKIP***********************************

Consciousness returned slowly to Chara. First there was the beeping of a machine. There were whispers of voices she couldn't make out. Then there was a smell of cleanliness. Finally, Chara was able to open her eyes. There was a white glow to the ceiling and room around her. Chara slowly turned her head to where she heard voices. Undyne was talking to a doctor, while Alphys seemed to be asleep and shaking in a chair.

"...its been weeks. Shouldn't the queen be waking up soon?" Undyne was saying.

"You must remember it's a miracle she even lived. Her body is recovering slowly." The doctor replied. Behind Undyne and the doctor, Chara thought she saw her family. They were waving, smiling. They were whispering words that she couldn't understand.

"M…. Mom? D….a…..d? A-azzy….? F….Fr…is…..k….?" Chara's voice sounded strange to her. It sounded weak and pathetic. But Undyne's keen hearing picked it up easily.

"Baby fish!" Undyne was by her bed in one stride. "I-I mean your majesty! You're awake!"

"How are you feeling?" The doctor's voice reached Chara a little slowly. Chara turned to her.

"I… Feel… Okay…" Chara said.

"Don't scare me like that again punk!" Undyne growled, patting Chara's head.

"I must go and check some test results. I will leave you here, Miss Undyne." The doctor said, sweeping out of the room.

"How… Long…?" Chara asked, trying to focus on Undyne's worried eyes.

"You were comatose for about two months. Plenty of things have been happening since you were out. I've been pulling plenty of guard duty for you."

"Guard…? W...why?" Chara was confused.

"The skeletons. They've been out speaking in public, preaching and spreading the word about how evil you are. Here have been death threats among letters. Some people have been trying to hurt you. Hence the guard duty. Mettaton and Alphys have been doing most of the public speaking for you. But the skeletons have been gathering more and more followers. Many monsters have gone over to their side. We have our followers… But not nearly as many as the rebels have." Undyne said, sadly.

"I… Must… Speak…" Chara said, trying to push herself up.

"No, baby fish. You're not strong enough yet."

"Baby… Fish?"

"Sorry, it's sort of a term of endearment I've started to use when talking about you." Undyne smiled weakly. Chara took a closer look at Undyne as she fell silent. The fish warrior looked tired, she had some bags under her eye, and had an exhausted look in her eye.

"Go… Rest… I… Heal… Through… Determination…" Chara glowed very faintly red for a few seconds. "I'll help heal myself. I must take action." Chara said. Her sentences were no longer broken."

"As you command." Undyne picked up the shivering Alphys, and held her close to her body. She sighed, closing her eyes, and Undyne's own rhythmic breathing lulled Chara back into the embrace of sleep.

A shadowy figure who watched from outside the room turned and left. She walked away from the room, down the hall, into the lobby, out of the building, and to her own car.

It was the worst. Her own parents were the leaders of the biggest Anti-Monster group around, the Humans On United No-monster Defense, or HOUND. The girl's struggle was that she liked monsters. She was friends with MK, and some of his friends. She had been friends with Frisk, Asriel, and of course, her obsession Chara.

Her parents had known of her obsession with the recently crowned queen, and had used it to bend their daughter to their will. They had made her kill the royal family. They had made her watch the queen constantly, at school and away. Each time she tried to resist, they would give her a look that she couldn't seem to shake off.

Her parents had officially declared monsters dangerous to human society with the declaration of war that the Gaster family had released. They had demanded the monsters be forced back to the underground. Although they had many followers, not enough for anyone to take them seriously.

But all the girl wanted was to protect Chara, to save her from the destruction she had wrought upon her. No matter what her parents said, she would defend Chara from them, or anyone. The skeletons and their followers, the anti-monster groups, anyone.

When she finally arrived home, her parents were waiting."

"Well?" Her mother snapped.

"The queen is awake." Was the answer.

"Excellent. Things will proceed now. Go to your room now." Her father replied. The girl went up to her room, and laid down on her bed. There had to be some way to go back now. There had to be a way to undo her mistakes. Didn't there?

 **(Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter of Birthrights and LOVE. If you did, please follow favorite, and share it with everyone you know and love. Also, please send me your thoughts on this story in a review or PM, it is really appreciated and helpful! Anyways, I'll see you guys next time!)**


	7. True Heart

**(AN: Hey everyone! First off, I know I haven't been updating in a while, but I'm super busy. I really have such little time to write, it's not even funny. I am trying to write at least a little each day, but that means slow progress, especially with multiple stories going at the same time anyways, I hope you enjoy!)**

The girl was floating in darkness now. Her long blonde hair flowed out behind her. She didn't look like she did when she dressed like the queen. She was wearing a pink dress she remembered wearing to last year's homecoming, where Chara had danced with her because she had been lonely. But where was she now? It didn't make sense. There was nothing. But slowly, surely, as she felt the wind blowing around her, a slow, beating sound entered her range of hearing. It was like… A heartbeat.

She finally lands on some undefined ground. The heartbeat continue. Finally, the girl found her voice. "Where am I?" Her question was answered as before her, a swirling mass of colors materialized in front of her. It slowly seemed to morph different colors, and had no real shape. She walked toward it. As she did, she felt emotions coming from it. The heartbeat grew louder. "What is this place?" She asked, as she approached it.

"Can't you feel it, Elise?" Elise turned around quickly to see Frisk, her expression neutral approaching. Her footsteps echoed loudly on the nonexistent ground. "This is our world's heart."

"F-Frisk?" Elise felt her eyes watering. She fell to her knees, and down to all fours. She felt hot tears flowing down her cheeks. "I...I...I'm sorry…"

"You changed things, Elise. You upset the balance. You killed me, my brother, and my parents. You awakened some things in the world. You made the world's heart vulnerable. This wasn't supposed to happen." Frisk said, standing over her. Frisk paused, then violently kicked Elise in the chest, sending her closer to the heart. She slowly stumbled to her feet.

"I… I deserve worse. I should have resisted… But I thought I didn't have a choice!" Elise screamed. "My own parents, leaders of HOUND, and yet I fall in love with the queen, befriend you all! Then my parents… Why? WHY CAN'T I BETRAY THEM? WHY CAN'T.. I… j...just…" She broke into sobs again.

Frisk grabbed her arm, pulling her face to face with the former princess. "Don't you get it Elise? Your role isn't done yet. There is more here for you. You've done evil, but you can change it! There is good in you! Your biggest role is still to come."

"Why? Why c-can't you j-just reset? M-make this all go away?!" Elise demanded angrily. "Just make this all s-stop!" Frisk growled, and punched Elise again.

"Because I can't! Sans sealed our power to reset, mine and Chara's. We cannot reset. There is another answer! As a spirit, I slowly lose my control over myself. I grow violent. You know that the answer lies behind you. All answers and all questions begin and end in the world's heart. Seek the answers inside there. Unless you're content leaving it vulnerable." Frisk sneered, pointed at the swirling mass.

Elise slowly turned away from Frisk, and looked into the world's heart. She began taking slow shaking steps toward it. "Stay determined, Elise." Elise turned back to Frisk, but she was gone. Elise turned back to the heart, and put on her brave face. And she continued walking toward it, into the never ending mass of color and emotions.

*******************IN A PUBLIC SQUARE*****************

"... Now, as she wakes, we must prosecute her! Hold her accountable for her crimes! You will all see what we have been telling you this whole time!" Sans spoke to the large crowd, and the many many more that he knew were watching on tv.

The crowd cheered for him, people like Grillby and Gerson. The Royal Guard were still loyal to Undyne, as was Muffet, who had been silent after withdrawing into her deep web. MK's family, and everyone from MTT Resort were, but other than that, the majority of monsters had joined the font family's revolution.

"And if she and her loyalists turn violent, we must stop them. Away from the cities, we will move their battlefield to a place that will not affect you, the underground!" Sans added. The crowd's approval was heard in their cheer for him. Sans smiled like he always did, Gaster and Papyrus smiling back at him. "Thank you all! Thank you for your continued support! Good night!"

Sans walked off the stage, and to his brother. Gaster had to run back to the lab, he was still working as hard as ever. "WELL DONE, BROTHER! ANOTHER SPEECH WELL DONE!"

"Heh, thanks Paps. All these speeches and events have been leaving me bone-tired. Heh." Sans replied. "Let's go home, I could use some sleep. Papyrus led them back to his car, which they got in, and began to drive, the cool night air blowing by their heads. "Hey Paps? Do you think she'll admit what she did finally?" Sans asked.

"WELL…" Papyrus sighed, thinking. "I HOPE SO. I STILL BELIEVE THAT THERE IS GOOD IN HER, JUST LIKE EVERYONE. IF SHE DOES, MAYBE… MAYBE WE CAN HELP HER. MAYBE WE CAN FORCE A RESET TO STOP ALL THIS FROM CONTINUING…" Papyrus trailed off, and sighed again.

"I forced a seal on that power, but I think Dad and I could break it somehow, if she agrees." Sans thought aloud. "If there's a part of her that can still be reasoned with, that is." Papyrus couldn't think of a response.

He still thought back to the timeline that had allowed him to begin remembering, where Sans had taken the slash meant for him in a genocide run. Holding his dying brother in his arm had broken that innocence he had once had. In a rage, he had run back to the house, broken into Sans's lab, and learned the truth. There had been a letter from Sans, telling him to just stay put. Everything would go away. But his anger had gotten the better of him. Donning Sans's short for him coat, and summoning the magic that Sans also had, he had met Frisk at the end. He fought just like Sans had once done, murdering, and killing her, more times than he could ever count. Until he finally had been beaten. His bone club jammed through his soul.

Although Papyrus never forgot that timeline, he had tried to ignore it. Being friendly to Frisk, but never trusting Chara like Sans. He wanted to trust her. He wanted to believe her. But he never fully could. Not even as much as he wanted to, there would always be doubt.

Finally, the brothers arrived at their house. They exited the car, Sans yawning. They approached their door, and Papyrus began unlocking the door. Sans grabbed his arm. "Wait a minute. Someone's in there. It's not dad. Prepare yourself." Papyrus nodded, and he finished unlocking the door. He and Sans bolted in, eyes flaring, Gaster Blasters charging. Inside, there was a hooded figure, whose eyes glowed rainbow.

"PUT YOUR HANDS UP, AND DON'T MAKE A MOVE!" Papyrus shouted.

"Cause if you do… You're gonna have a bad time." Sans added, a dangerous smirk on his face.

The mysterious figure waved their hand, and their Gaster Blasters vanished. They tried summoning new ones, but they were erased too. Sans and Papyrus threw bones, but they crumbled to dust. "I mean you two no harm. Do not attack me, you won't land any hits." The figure said.

"Then if you don't want to hurt us, what the hell do you want?" Sans growled, sweating nervously.

"I wanted to tell you that you that your journey is farther from over than you might think." The figure had a mysteriously echoing female voice. "The path that has been chosen for this world… Your most difficult battles are yet to come, Sans Gaster." Sans gasped. No one ever use his full name.

"And you, Papyrus Gaster, have a different path. Your destiny will lead you to an impossible choice. You will face a decision that you cannot make, but it must be done, and only you can make it. But in the end, the two of you will play a role in what will happen to this world." The figure continued.

She turned, and walked away a few steps. "WHO ARE YOU?" Papyrus asked. "WHY TELL US ALL THIS?"

"As for who I am, that's none of your concern, not yet. At the end of this, we will meet again." She said. "And as for why I tell you… It's because you need to know. I would recommend tuning in your TV. There's something that you should see." The mysterious figure pointed at the TV, then vanished. The Skeleton Brothers walked up to their television, and turned it on to see the face of their queen.

**************************IN THE THRONE ROOM OF NEWER HOME***************************

Chara sat on her throne, waiting for her time. Her eyes were full red, and her expression was neutral. She wore a dark robe, with the delta rune on her chest. In her left hand, she held her trident. The scars on her face were apparent and her pale skin was lit up by the lights. Undyne stood beside her, in her old armor, Alphys looked like she was trying not to have a breakdown in her lab coat, and Mettaton looked normal. Those three were meant to just stand there. This was Chara's night to speak.

The camera pointed, and Napstablook signaled them. In a few moments, he counted down, and began the live feed onto TV. Chara spoke at last to the world. "Greetings, monsters and humans. I am Queen Chara Dreemurr, ruler of the monsters. I come to you from Newer Home. In the last month since I have awoken from my coma, I have recovered and saw all that happened in my absence."

Chara paused. She was in no hurry to tell them her message. "I would like to thank my friends, Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton for defending me while I was asleep. But now, I must speak for myself. The Gaster family has been saying things about me while I have been asleep. They are lies. They have slandered me, denouncing me and those who have stayed loyal to me. There has been a peacetime since I have been absent. But no longer." Chara bared her teeth.

"We have been trying to reason with you. But if you will not listen, it is time to fight. This is an ultimatum. Either surrender and apologize within a month. Or face my wrath. Consider your options wisely, traitor." And the video cut out.

 **(AN: Thank you guys so much for reading this chapter of Birthrights and LOVE. If you enjoyed it, please favorite, follow, share, and review! It would be very much appreciated, and I'll see you in the next chapter! See you then!)**


	8. Fortelling

**(AN: Hey guys! Meme Master here with Chapter 8 of BAL! I still own nothing but the plot. Hope you enjoy!)**

Chara sagged as Napstablook gave the signal of the video feed being cut off.

"You did good, punk." Undyne growled softly. "Couldn't have done it better myself."

"Yes, darling. It was firm, and direct. I'm sure that the skeletons will be willing to at least talk." Mettaton said.

"Y-your majesty? Are you o-okay?" Alphys turned to Chara, whose head was hung.

"It's just… I tried to give up that part of me, when I was brought back." Chara said. "When I did that… I felt my old anger again. That old rage that I thought I had left behind."

Her three friends were silent, before Undyne spoke. "Look… if there's one thing I noticed about Asgore while serving under him… it's that ruling isn't easy. And sometimes, you gotta do what you gotta do. Sometimes you have to sacrifice for the greater good."

"But what if I lose control? What if… what if I lose my mind again?" Chara asked.

"W-well… we'll p-protect you…" Alphys replied instantly.

"But I'm sure you won't, darling." Mettaton said comfortingly. Chara was silent at this for a few minutes.

"I give you an order, Undyne. If… if I should ever lose my mind again… I order you to kill me." Chara said.

"I…" Undyne started to protest, but stopped herself. "Yes, my queen."

"Thank you…" Chara said. She placed her face in her hands, and none of the three could tell she was crying until they leaked out of her hands. Undyne looked over.

"You need rest, your majesty." Undyne said, and without another word, picked Chara up in her arms, and carried the sobbing queen from the room, as she was mumbling something quietly.

"... I… must return. Blooky, are you coming dear?" Mettaton asked.

"In a moment, Mettaton. You go ahead. I got some things to clean up…" Napstablook said. Mettaton nodded and exited the room. Alphys turned, unsure of what to do herself. "Alphys…" She turned to face Napstablook as he spoke. "It's time."

"U-understood. I'll make the preparations, and We can proceed t-tomorrow morning." Alphys said.

Napstablook nodded, and he exited the room, and caught up to Mettaton, and they walked home together.

Alphys, meanwhile, waited for Undyne to return, while the silence pressed in around her. Alphys privately worried more than she let on. Ever since they had got to the surface, she had been slowly losing her stutter. Except when she got very nervous that is.

This whole situation made her nervous. Hardly anyone would stand with the queen, and Muffet, who was a powerful ally had gone silent. Just as she thought this, she heard an odd scuttling noise. She looked upwards, and nothing was moving. The sound had stopped. It started again. Then stopped. Alphys whipped around, to the growing shadows by the door. At first there was no movement. But then, slowly, eight glowing purple lights appeared, moving forward.

Muffet emerged from the darkness. Alphys hadn't ever seen Muffet's eyes like that. They were purple, but had never glowed before. "Hello, dearie." Muffet said. Her voice seemed a bit sad. None of her spiders were moving, if they were there at all.

"M-Muffet! W-where have you been? We were a-afraid someone got t-to you…" Alphys said.

"I was gathering power through rest, dearie." Muffet said. "I was in a… trance-like state that I can use. It draws out my strongest powers. I felt that it may become necessary to use such powers, so I did this as a precaution."

"Well that's g-great. Because t-things have been… getting w-worse." Alphys said. "The Gasters have m-most of the monsters on their side…"

"So I saw, Alphys my dear. And the queen is struggling. I watched everything that happened tonight. Do you really think that this will cause them to back down?" Muffet asked.

"I… I hope that-" Alphys began.

"No. tell me honestly. Not what you wish." Muffet cut across her.

"I… I… I just don't know…" Alphys sighed, slumping over. "I want them to, but I'm afraid they won't. They seem so sure… but so are we…"

"My dear, I have known that this would come to war since they declared this rebellion. They are too stubborn, have too much against her. There is still some anti-human antagonism in the monster people. They use that to help stir the monsters to action. They know how to convince people. No threats are needed. They are too well liked and highly regarded." Muffet said.

"I know… I h-hate fighting them…" Alphys said.

"Have you entertained the possibility that they could be right?" Muffet asked lightly.

"M-Muffet, you can't be serious? Of c-course they're wrong." Alphys gasped.

"Of course they are, dearie." Muffet said, rolling her eyes. "I mean, in your moments of doubt, what keeps you loyal?"

"What k-keeps me loyal?" Alphys echoed. "W-well… I trust Undyne… and I t-trust Frisk. Undyne doesn't believe she killed them. F-Frisk believed that she was a g-good person. And I h-have to trust them both…" Alphys answered.

"I see…" Muffet said. "Do not be fooled. This will end in violence, dearie. And only one side may live. When war comes, mercy is not possible. The queen must accept that. Undyne will. No doubt you understand. Mettaton has it programmed. But the queen must relearn how to be tough."

"I-I…" Alphys stuttered again, searching for words.

"It matters not, for now. But be prepared, Alphys. I'll be in contact. Say hello to Undyne for me, dearie." With this said, Muffet scuttled away, leaving Alphys silent and confused in the darkening room.

**********************LATER THAT NIGHT***************

Muffet returned to her shop, that had her dwelling above it. She unlocked the key, and entered her barren shop. Her spiders had kept the place clean and orderly in the past weeks of her sleep. Her glowing eyes gave what she supposed would be a spooky glow to most humans, but she was okay with it.

She climbed the stairs that led to her web, and looked around. Nothing was out of place. Except of course, the cloaked figure with glowing rainbow eyes. But Muffet didn't let her guard down, not showing any signs of shock. Instead she pretended as if it wasn't there, setting down her keys, before asking. "Can I help you, dearie?" In the most sickly sweet voice she could muster.

"Yes you can, Muffet." The figure said. Muffet stared, and sat down at the table she used to eat.

"Sit down, and tell me all about what I can do. Would you like anything to drink?" Muffet asked, turning to her kitchen.

"No thank you." The figure said.

"Tea it is." Muffet answered, and she began making a pot. After it was done, she poured a cup for herself and the stranger. "Now, what is this all about?"

"I came to tell you that you're more right than you know, Muffet." The figure's voice told her. "War is coming. But it will be a short war. One with only one battle."

"And how do you know this? Are you from the future or something?" Muffet asked, a touch of disbelief in her voice.

"No. I am the voice of our world." I know what has happened. I know what might happen." The figure said.

"What might happen?"

"Yes, might. The future isn't written yet Muffet Araneae. Even with all of your eyes, I'm sure you must have known." The figure replied.

"Yes. That is true. The future, although I have never seen it, is a complex issue. I can predict it based on what I see around me, but I am often wrong." Muffet said.

"Exactly." The figure said. "Now, you already understand the situation you're in. But do you understand your role?"

"My role? I assume to support the queen and win back the monster people." Muffet replied.

"Again, the future is uncertain, but if I'm right, your role will be different than that. I can tell you, if you're ready. But if I tell you, you can tell no one else of our meeting or what we discussed." The figure told her.

"I am ready." Muffet replied smoothly. The figure nodded, and lowered her hood at last. "You?" Muffet was shocked at the face that greeted her.

"Yes, me. We don't have any time to waste. Let's get down to business." The figure said, and she began to tell Muffet what would happen.

***************************THE NEXT MORNING***********************

Alphys greeted Napstablook at her lab early the next morning. "Hey Alphys"

"Hey Napstablook." Alphys answered tiredly. "You ready to get started?"

"Yeah." Was all he responded. He seemed just as anxious as Alphys. So she led him into the lab, where she pressed a button that opened a panel on the wall, and out slid a slab of metal that carried on top a robotic body.

Napstablook had been working with Alphys in secret to finally finish his own robot body. It was similar to Mettaton's in design, but with a gray and light blue color scheme instead. The hair on it was white, instead of black. He had decided before this all began that it would be necessary to have a body to become a real music producer, so he had asked Alphys to help. Once things had begun escalating, they had sped up their work time.

"A-alright, Napstablook. I just need to get it ready, and then you should j-just be able to fly in. Get yourself s-situated, and familiarize yourself with how to o-operate your new body." Alphys instructed.

"Okay." Alphys went to a panel by the body, and began typing rapidly. After a moment, she nodded to the ghost monster. He tried to smile as the machines glowed, but instead he just managed an odd grimace. So he simply floated inside.

Mettaton had been right, it was strange upon first entry. But he felt the body respond to his commands. He focused, blinking the robot's eyes open. He could see through them clearly. He looked down at himself as he slowly sat up. He wriggled his fingers, and stretched his feet a bit.

"H-how do you feel, Napstablook?" Alphys asked.

"I…" Napstablook swung his legs, and stood up. "I feel better. Thank you Alphys!" He dropped to his knees, and embraced Alphys, who tensed up at first, then warmed into his hug. "Thank you…" he repeated this to her for several minutes before finally standing up again and letting go of Alphys.

"I-I'm glad you like it. Now, I just want to go over a f-few things. Like Mettaton, you have a battle mode, with a NEO Buster, heightened defense, attack, and speed, and a jet pack. You should also have a NEO Sabre to use as a melee weapon." Alphys said.

Alphys mentally went over her checklist of other features "I think those are the b-big ones. But there are plenty for you to discover. Just ask me if you have any questions." Alphys said with a smile.

"I will." Napstablook replied. He took a few steps, and then tripped and fell on his face. "Oof. This is gonna take some getting used to." He smiled, and got back up, taking another few steps.

"Napstabot is ready for action!"

 **(AN: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter of Birthrights and LOVE! If you liked it, please favorite, follow, and share with everyone you know and love! Also, please leave a review or send me a PM with your opinions on this story, it is very much appreciated. And with that, I'll see you guys in the next chapter. Bye!)**


	9. Sharon

**(AN: Hey everyone! As usual, I own nothing but the plot. In addition, the new character in this chapter belongs to DarkraiFanGirl, who I have permission from to use. With that, I hope you enjoy!)**

It wasn't often that HOUND held a public press conference. The mysterious group and their leaders didn't reveal much about their inner workings. However, today was an exception. The names of said leaders was a man named Hunter. A retired military officer, strong and powerful. Intimidating and respected. His hair was short, a little spiky, and blonde. His wife was a woman named Sydney, a diplomat and writer from Ebbot Village who had long brown hair. They together had a daughter named Elise, who had had the long blonde hair. Even less was known about Elise than her parents. Hardly anyone even knew if she so much as agreed with them.

But today, these two stood at a podium, on TV, answering questions. "Mr. Solor, what does HOUND intend to do about this monster civil war?"

"Mr. Solor, can you confirm rumors about your daughter befriending monsters?"

"Mrs. Solor, is HOUND planning to actively attack the monsters?"

These and many questions swirled around the two, before Hunter slammed his fist on the podium. "I cannot answer your questions with so many at a time." The crowd calmed down, and he spoke again. "To answer your questions, we do not plan on actively attacking either side. But we will not attack either. However, should the savages resort to violence, we will assist the rebels. Any leader as psychotic and insane as Queen Chara is deserves no mercy." Hunter said.

"And as for our daughter, we cannot speak for her. She is no friend to monsters that we know of. Additionally… that is one other thing we need to address." The reporters and others looked confused, exchanging confused glances. "Our daughter is missing. We waited for her, but she has not returned home. We have called and searched for her, but she is nowhere to be found." Sydney revealed.

A loud gasp followed by an onslaught of questions followed that took several minutes to calm down.

"Now, we have reason to believe that the queen has kidnapped her. This is what our agents have said. This is our secondary reason for assisting the rebels. Now, should the rebels win, we will open negotiations on what to do with the monsters once the battle is over." Hunter said.

"Now, if you'll excuse us, we are still rather busy. We must continue searching for our daughter." Sydney ended the meeting, and they turned away. The crowd continued shouting questions as they turned away.

****************************AT THE GASTER HOUSE**********************

Sans sat relaxing on the couch for what felt to be rarer and rarer times these days. The news played in the background, repeating the conference with the HOUNDs from that morning for the twentieth time. Sans read, meanwhile, perusing a new joke book he had picked up for new material. He chuckled softly to himself while Papyrus sat at the table completing the crossword.

Gaster was still at work, and probably would for several hours still. Ever since the queen's message a week ago, he and his family had stayed out of the public eye, taking a break. It was nice, and relaxing. Sans had yet to contact the queen yet. He still wasn't sure he wanted to.

But before he could think too much more, the door jiggled, and Sharon came into the house. Sans looked up to greet his wife with a smile. "Heya Sharon."

"Hello, Sans. How was your day?" She came over to him, smiling and kissing him on the skull. Sharon was a pretty human, still young. She had wavy brown hair, and jade green eyes that complimented her face. Her skin was a bit tan, and she had a smattering of freckles to go along with it. Her belly was swollen already, with their unborn child.

"Oh, pretty good. Dad's still at the lab." Sans said. "Figured I'd try and squeeze in some jokes while I can."

"AT LEAST HE ISN'T TRYING TO TELL ME THEM!" Papyrus said from the table. Sharon chuckled as Sans thought back.

He had first met Sharon perhaps a year or two after leaving the underground. He visited a diner that one of the other scientists in the lab had recommended, and who had been his waitress, but Sharon herself. It wasn't love at first sight, but through Sans's continual visits and as they continued to talk, both had noticed a bond forming.

Eventually, Sans had taken her out on a date. And then another. And another. They dated for a few years, until Sans felt the time was right. It had been about a year and a half ago that they got married. Then of course, knowing that Sharon was pregnant had made Sans's entire world. But then, with everything that had happened… Sans had a lot on his mind besides his soon to be child. Despite all this, he still always found time for Sharon amongst the several busy months previous.

"How was the diner today? How's Judy doing?" Sans asked. Judy was the older woman who owned the diner, and a good friend of Sharon.

"Oh, she's the same. She's doing well as always. She said her niece, Roxy, is graduating this year from high school. The diner wasn't too busy either. There have been much busier days." Sharon said. "And since you didn't come, we didn't run out of ketchup again." Sharon said, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

Sans laughed. "Yeah, no one can match my ketchup consuming skills." Even Sans knew he deserved that one. He had gained a reputation at the diner for pouring ketchup on everything he ordered, no exceptions. But everything was good there, whether or not it was drowned in ketchup.

"I MADE SOME LASAGNA EARLIER." Papyrus said. "SO THAT IS WHAT'S FOR DINNER." He nodded over at a warm pan, that indeed had some of Papyrus's lasagna in it. Sharon smiled.

"Thank you, Papyrus. Have you two eaten?" Sharon asked.

"Nah. We were waiting for you." Sans said.

"Aww, you're so sweet." Sharon said, as Sans lifted himself up telekinetically to his chair, being too lazy to walk. Dinner progressed as usual, general chatter filled the time. After dinner, Sharon got up, stretching. "I'm going for a walk."

"Want me to come along?" Sans offered.

"No. You stay here, help Papyrus with the dishes." Sharon replied.

"Alright. Have fun." Sans said, as Sharon put on her jacket, and headed out the door. Sharon let her feet carry her as she walked through the cool night air. She sighed. She disliked the feelings in the air nowadays. The peace that had reigned ever since the monsters had come up was shattered with Frisk.

Sharon had slowly been introduced to the monsters. Sans, Papyrus, Gaster, then the Dreemurrs. Undyne and Alphys, Mettaton, Napstablook. There were countless others she met, and more she hadn't. But she disliked a war. She loved Sans, and wanted to believe him. But she didn't want violence. Especially after such a tragedy.

Sharon shook her head to clear it, but it did no good. She really wanted peace between everyone. Sharon looked up now. She realized where she had been walking, now that she was on the doorstep of Newer Home. She approached the gatekeeper, whom she didn't recognize.

"State your business."

"I'm here to talk with the queen. I'm a friend." Sharon said. The man merely nodded, and stepped aside.

"The queen will be the judge of that. You know the way I presume?"

"Yes, thank you." Sharon said. Sharon had only been here a couple of times in truth. But she slowly wandered through the castle halls, before reaching the closed throne room. Knocking on the doors, she opened them when Chara's tired voice called out.

"Enter!" So Sharon did, looking up at Chara as she did. Sharon saw up close what people meant when they said leadership ages a person. Chara's hair was frazzled, and bags still hung under her eyes, she had clearly lost some weight too. Her dark robe was slightly rumpled, but her purple cape looked right. Her natural red eyes flowed in the twilight. They didn't use to, but since the incident, they had glowed almost constantly. "Sharon? Is that you?" Chara asked.

"Yes, your majesty. It is I." Sharon said, bowing and standing back up.

"Why have you come here, Sharon? Did Sans send you?" Chara asked with a sigh.

"No… but I came on behalf of him. On behalf of everyone, really." Sharon answered.

"Very well. What do you have to say?" Chara asked warily.

"I came… I came to see if there was a way to prevent the coming battle. Look… I don't want anybody to fight. I hate seeing the monster world so divided. I don't want my and Sans's child nor anyone else's for that matter to grow up in a world of division and hatred."

Chara gave Sharon a flat stare. "I gave Sans and the others a chance. You know it. Everyone does. Surrender and back down within a month. Your time is almost up. Only a few days, actually."

"But-" Sharon began.

"No! No buts! I have yet to receive any contact from your side. And unless Sans, Papyrus, or Gaster has empowered you to speak on their behalf, then you have no authority to try and call said meeting." Chara spat.

"I am Sans's wife! What more could you think I need?!" Sharon responded, frustrated.

A small echo then went through the throne room after Sharon's voice raised. It almost never did. "You'd need to accuse me. You'd need to say and agree with Sans that you think I killed my family to do it. So say it now, and I'll let you speak." Chara responded quietly.

"...I…. I don't want to believe that you did it. But I also trust Sans. I…" Sharon desperately searched for what she felt in her heart. "I just want you to talk. I don't want anyone else to get hurt or die." Sharon said bowing her head. A long pause ensued after she finished. Chara's eyes burning into her.

Chara got up, and Sharon heard the echo of her footsteps in the empty throne room. Sharon looked up slowly as Chara approached her. Despite the glowing redness of them, Sharon could still see into her eyes, and what lay behind them. Behind them lay chaos and turmoil. Fear of failing her dead family. Fear of letting her people down. Rage, depression, responsibility.

Chara stopped right before Sharon, and glared. Sharon hardly even saw as Chara's hand shot out and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up. "Now listen here, Sharon Gaster." Chara emphasized the name with intense disgust as Sharon gasped for air. "Give Sans a message from me. Tell him that if he really wants to keep his promise, then he'll set up this meeting. If not… well…" She chuckled lightly. "I'm sure it will be a beautiful day to burn in hell." Chara threw Sharon to the floor on her back, and turned away with a flourish of her cape. "Leave." Was all she said.

Nodding and still gasping, Sharon struggled to her feet, and dashed out of Newer Home.

 **(AN: Heya everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of Birthrights and LOVE! If you did, don't forget to favorite, follow, and share with everyone you know and love! Also, make sure to leave questions or opinions on the story in a review or send me a PM. They are really appreciated and I like the feedback. Until next time everyone!)**


	10. Nobody

(AN: **I own nothing but the plot. So without further ado, I hope you enjoy!)**

When Sharon finally arrived home that night, an hour or so had passed. Sans looked up, as he had been reading again. "Musta been a pretty nice walk, huh Sharon?" Sans asked.

"Yeah, I guess." Sharon answered.

"Where'd you go?"

"I went to Newer Home." Sharon said with a sigh.

"Sharon… I thought we all agreed to stay away from Queen Chara." Sans said, looking a little stern.

"It was just a chat." Sharon protested.

"With a murdering psychopath, who has committed mass genocide countless times, and murdered her own family." Sans pointed out.

"I know, but…" Sharon began.

"I just don't want you hurt. And that's a risk we run if we interact with her." Sans said. "You understand? I'm just worried about you and the baby."

"... I tried to convince her into talking with you." Sharon replied.

"And how did that go?"

"She said I had no right to set up a meeting. That you, Papyrus, and Doctor Gaster would have to. You know the time she said is almost up." Sharon said.

"Yeah, I know. But I don't care. Not until she admits what she did." Sans said. "I care that she was rude to you, but I care even more about your safety. So… please, will you not go see her again?" Sans asked.

"Alright." Sharon said. "I won't go again, at least not without you."

"Thanks." Sans hugged Sharon. But as he embraced her, he saw up close on her neck something that hasn't been there before she left. It looked like… red hand marks. "Sharon? What are these… marks on your neck?" Sans asked, something rising within him.

"U-uh…" Sharon quickly pulled away. "N-nothing Sans, nothing."

"They look like… hand marks. And I know they weren't there when you left… and you only went to see the queen…" Sans said, slowly putting the words together.

"S-Sans, you might just be seeing things. Probably j-just the wind." Sharon said.

"HM, NO. THERE ARE DEFINETLY MARKS HERE." Papyrus said, looking at the marks.

"And that means… Sharon, did Queen Chara… attack you?" Sans said, looking up at her, seemingly in shock.

"S-she just wanted to send a message… she l-lost control a bit, the stress would m-make anyone…" Sharon said, trailing off as Sans's expression turned into a twisted mask of anger. She waited for a few moments. "S-Sans? A-are you-?"

"THIS IS WHY I TOLD YOU TO STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Sans's voice yelling was unexpected, causing both Papyrus and Sharon to jump.

"YOU GO TO TALK PEACE AND SHE ATTACKS YOU?! YOU HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING! NOT TO MENTION YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Sans shouted.

"Sans!" Sharon tried to make herself heard. "I just wanted to try and get her to talk peace."

"DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND HOW STUPID THAT IS?! SHE'S A MURDERING PSYCHOPATH THAT KILLED THE FAMILY THAT LOVED HER! IT'S A MIRACLE YOU WEREN'T KILLED!" Sans screamed.

"But I wasn't. That's what's important!" Sharon protested. "I believe she's a good person, deep down. Somewhere, she wants peace."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT ABOUT HER? YOU CAN'T REALLY BE THAT DUMB, CAN YOU?" Sans retorted, causing tears to well up in Sharon's eyes, but she wasn't done.

"AT LEAST I'M NOT A STUBBORN MONSTER!" Sharon screamed.

"I'M ONLY DOING THIS BECAUSE I LOVE YOU SHARON, I DON'T WANT YOU HURT! I CAN'T PROTECT YOU IF YOU PUT YOURSELF IN DANGER!" Sans told her.

"BUT I CAN'T PROTECT YOU IF YOU DECIDE TO FIGHT! YOU COULD GET HURT, OR WORSE, AND I DON'T WANT OUR CHILD TO GROW UP WITHOUT A FATHER!" Sharon answered.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME WEAK?!"

"NO, I'M SAYING YOU NEED TO BE CAREFUL!" Tears were flowing down Sharon's face now, but she didn't care.

"I CAN'T BE CAREFUL IF OUR QUEEN IS A MURDEROUS PSYCHOPATH! THAT YOU GO VISIT WITH OUR UNBORN CHILD AND GET ATTACKED BY!" Sans's voice rose on the last part, and there was a silence.

Sharon began screaming, shocking the two brothers. Falling to her knees, and covering her face, her body wracking with sobs. Sans's anger immediately broke, and he quickly hugged Sharon. "Hey, hey…" Sans said, patting her on the back. "Sharon…"

"I… I j-just don't want you hurt… I'm so worried that if y-you fight, you'll g-get hurt, or die!" Sharon sobbed into his shoulder. "I-I know you are strong… but I j-just get a h-horrible, awful, feelings of d-dread when I think of you fighting." Sharon continued.

Sans desperately tried to wrack his brain for something comforting to say to his wife, but she pressed on before he succeeded. "I j-just want peace… I don't w-want you to fight… I just want… everything to go b-back to how it was…"

"Sharon, Sharon…" Sans repeated. "I know… I understand how you feel. From the day that the Dreemurrs were killed, I've wanted for nothing more than for them to come back. Have it all be some sick practical joke. But if it was, they would have come back. They wouldn't let us be divided. And believe me, I didn't want to believe that Chara did it. I wouldn't have been able to get this far, if I hadn't been absolutely sure that Chara was the culprit. There's just nobody else it could be."

"I… I know… I've been… lying to m-myself about it… I j-just don't want to believe… that a-anyone can be that evil…" Sharon said through her tears.

"I know, I know…" Sans said.

"A-and Sans…? Chara's message w-was "I-If you want to keep your p-promise, you would s-set up the meeting. What did she m-mean?"

"..." At first Sans said nothing, before he sighed deeply. "When we first got to the surface, for real, Frisk made me promise something. She said not to blame Chara, to not hold a grudge. To treat her like I treated Frisk, and not to harm her. And I promised. But… I can't afford not to care when she rules the kingdom." Sans answered.

"O-oh…" was all Sharon said.

"But… I will make another promise, Sharon. One to you. I promise that no matter what happens in the battle, I will come back safely. I'll be strong enough to survive and protect the others." Sans said, holding Sharon's face between his hands, smiling weakly. Sharon sniffed, drying her tears, and smiled back.

"T-thank you, Sans. I love you so much."

*****************************MEANWHILE AT NEWER HOME********************

Chara sighed as she left the throne room, quickly running until Undyne who was staying at the castle.

"Oh, hey punk- er… your majesty- err… Chara." Undyne said awkwardly.

"Hey Undyne." Chara said. "I don't know if you heard, but Sharon dropped by earlier. She wanted to set up a meeting."

"Yeah?" Undyne raised her eyebrows. "And what did you say?"

"I said unless she was empowered by the other Gasters to speak, which she wasn't, she had no right to set it up." Chara answered.

"You're right about that…" Undyne agreed.

"But I went a step further. I… sort of grabbed her by the throat and told her to give Sans a message that I wasn't messing around. That he really has only a few days left." Chara admitted.

"You WHAT?!" Undyne shouted. "Chara, look. I know you're queen and all, but I hope you'll excuse me for saying that was really stupid of you."

"...I know." Chara sighed. "I just wanted to make sure he got the message."

"I'm sure he will, but that skeleton has a nasty temper you know." Undyne said, rolling her eyes. "He'll get the message, but he may not react as you want him to."

"Yeah, I thought about it. I know he'll be angry… but maybe thinking about his child's future will make him reconsider this war." Chara said.

"I'm just not sure anything short of catching the real culprit will convince him." Undyne replied. "But I hope you're right." Undyne looked at the young queen now, as they paused for a moment in the corridor.

"Hey… you haven't been sleeping well, have you?" Undyne asked.

"No… i've just… it's been hard. My dreams are filled with futures that may come. I don't like them. But… one thing does happen in all the dreams for sure." Chara replied.

"What's that?"

"I can hear… a song. A beautiful singer, who sings the lyrics that haunt my dreams." Chara explained.

"What does the song say?"

Chara paused for a moment, taking a deep breath, before singing the lines that haunted her.

 _"Sing with me a song, of birthrights and love. The light scatters to the sky above. Dawn breaks through the gloom. White as a bone, lost in thoughts, all alone."_

Chara finished singing, staring up at the fish warrior. "I… I'm worried they're a prophecy for the future. Birthrights and love… inheriting the throne was my birthright. I have so much LOVE in my soul. The light scattering to the sky above… like my family. Dawn like the bone breaking through the gloom… that's what worries me most. I'm afraid the Gasters are that dawn, breaking through me. I'm afraid that I'll die, going down in history as the dark queen who got what she deserved." Chara said, tears coming to her eyes. "I don't want to be remembered as the queen they paint me as."

"Chara… your majesty…" Undyne picked her up effortlessly. "You're not gonna go down like that. I won't let you. No matter what, you'll be remembered as the persecuted queen, who was framed for a horrific crime. I don't know who sang those words, or why they appear in your dreams. But I believe that you can succeed. You've beaten that punk before. I know you can do it." Undyne said, patting the queen's back.

Chara let her tears loose into her shoulder, sobbing faintly. "I… I'm so sorry, Undyne. I'm sorry for being so w-weak, and un-queenly." Chara said.

"It's all right, Chara. You aren't weak. You're a powerful queen. But even the strongest need a shoulder to cry on sometimes. Being the strongest isn't just about physical strength. It's also about being able to call the tough shots. To be able to lead when no one else can." Undyne said.

"Am I… really that strong?" Chara asked.

"Yeah…" Undyne said. She trailed off, and thought for a moment. She remembered a song, one sung by her mother to her when Undyne was young. Recalling the words, Undyne sang them to Chara.

 _"Far away from here, and so long ago, a brave soul set out to really glow. She found a buried secret from the past, something that put their whole self to the test. She fought and refused to ever stop. Her companions would never let them flop. Even when all seemed lost she forged ahead. Knowing that when lost, no one was ever dead._

 _Nobody told her about the lion's den, nobody told her she would have to face them. Nobody told her about their test, nobody told her what was best._

 _She was taken back through her memories. Discovering all the lost treacheries. All she wanted was peace, but knew she had to fight. So lifting her arm, she fought for what was right. Even in the dark, she found a way. Knowing that those she found would surely stay. She told those who asked; her story, and at it they never laughed._

 _'Nobody told me, that it would be lonely. Nobody ever said, watch for your head. Nobody told me, that I was the key. Nobody ever said that they'll be dead.'_

 _But even as this soul continued on, they left lands behind but were never gone. One day she met a stranger in the wood. Though she couldn't see under her hood. The stranger said 'Come with me, I'll show you the track. But remember if you do, there's no way back.'_

 _Nobody told her what the future held. Nobody said her problems couldn't be felled. Nobody tried to say she couldn't win. Nobody refused to let her in._

 _She travelled with the one she met in the wood. And after a long while, she lowered the hood. The soul saw the stranger was twin. The twin said 'I've been there to help you win. I've been traveling g with you all along.' The soul asked 'Were you what made me strong?' The twin just smiled and shook her head. 'You did it all yourself, you truly led.'_

 _'Nobody told me, that it would get lonely. No one ever said just how to feel. Nobody told me how to make a deal._

 _We've been together so long why can I see you now in the red?' The twin said 'We can see each other because we're dead.'_

 _Nobody told her how to live. Nobody told her what to give. Nobody told her when she'd run out of time. Nobody told her, but she was just fine._

 _Like a whisper in the wind, the two were gone. Leaving behind nothing, but this song."_

Undyne finished the song, looking down at the queen, who had fallen asleep in her arms. Undyne sighed, and brushed a strand of hair from her face. "Man… when did I have to become such a mom…?" Undyne wondered. She carried the young queen to her room, where she tried to lay her down and walk away.

But Chara was clamped onto Undyne, and though Undyne was sure she could pry the queen off, she thought that maybe, just maybe, she'd let it slide. She sent a quick text to Alphys, and laid down in the bed beside the queen, as Chara snored gently, Undyne's powerful arms around her like a shield from the bad dreams that haunted her.

 **(AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter of BaL! Also, I lied. I do own the song Undyne sings, I wrote it myself. If you did, please favorite, follow, and review! Reviews are especially appreciated. It means a lot to me to know what you guys think. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter!)**


	11. Sun

**(AN: Hey everyone! Here's the next chapter in Birthrights and LOVE! As always, I own nothing but the plot! I hope you enjoy!)**

Undyne woke up in the middle of the night, sensing something amiss. That was a sense she had developed over the years in the underground, and it had yet to fail her yet. Sliding out of bed, Undyne walked out of the room, her eyes roving the castle. Alphys had made her a bionic eye once they got to the surface, so that eye roved around the dark and empty throne room.

Something was off. There was another presence in the room. Undyne's night vision made everything visible, but something was missing. It was almost as if… "Whoever's here, show yourself!" Undyne growled. At first there was no response. Then, as if they were formed from shadows, a figure appeared, rainbow eyes glowing from their hood. Undyne reacted instantly, throwing a spear at incredible velocity, but the figure waved her hand, dissolving it.

Undyne's real eye flared green now. "Alright, punk. You better explain why you're here intruding."

"I shall. But first, be at peace Undyne. This is not a discussion to have while angry." The figure said. Undyne took a few deep breaths, calming down. "All right. Good. Now… I must explain. First, I must ask you to keep what we discuss secret. From everyone. Not Alphys, not Chara. No one else can know. Promise me that, and I'll help you."

"Alright, I promise." Undyne said. "Warrior's Oath." The figure nodded. "Can you tell me who you are?" The figure shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. It's important no one knows yet." The figure said. "But you may call me Sun." She said.

"Alright… Sun… why are you here? What's the deal?" Undyne asked. Sun sighed, walking closer.

"You know that a great battle approaches, Undyne. It became unavoidable the moment Sans decided to believe it was the queen." Sun said.

"There was… never a way to prevent it?" Undyne asked sadly.

"No. This was destined to come. A storm has been brewing, and it must break." Sun told her. "Undyne. You will be forced to fight your friends you know."

"I know. Or… they used to be my friends." Undyne said.

"In the battle, you must be the one to stop them. You can turn the tide of the battle. Your final stand will decide the fate of this world." Sun explained.

"Are you saying… I'm gonna die?" Undyne asked.

"I cannot know for sure. But yes, it is a possibility. But if you do fall before you fulfill your task, things won't end well." Sun continued.

"Is there… any way for peace? Any way we can all still live after the battle?" Undyne questioned.

"... it is a very small chance. So infinitesimally small that I didn't even know it existed for a while. But there is."

"How? How can we get to that ending?"

"Most of it relies on luck. What everyone will think in the heat of the moment." Sun said. "The best advice I can give you, Undyne is what you already know. Trust your instincts. They are… and will never be wrong."

"Well I suppose that's good." Undyne said. "But what's the point of being right if no one will listen?"

"You're right there. It hurts. But you will be guided down the path of truth, Undyne. You've sheltered your side, been the guardian, but the queen must fight this next battle on her own. You cannot help her. And you must understand that. You must trust her to win in her own." Sun emphasized. That's the only way to peace.

"... I understand." Undyne said in a defeated voice. "I'll be ready. A good warrior knows when to back down." Sun nodded at this.

"Good. I'm counting on you, Undyne." Sun told her.

"But why can't you do anything? If you can see the future, can't you change all this?" Undyne pointed out.

"No. Despite my powers, any interference will result in certain doom for many of us. It is why I have stuck to the shadows, helping from behind the scenes to get everyone where they should be." Sun replied. "But now I've talked to you… There's only one thing left for me to do now."

"And what's that?" Undyne asked.

Sun shook her head again. "I can't tell you. But know that when the action begins… I'll be there. I must protect the queen, no matter what." Undyne nodded.

"Then I'll see you there, punk. Good luck." Sun nodded, and teleported out of the room. She appeared in her temporary hideout, where she finally dropped her hood. She looked at the picture of the Dreemurrs she had on a shelf. She picked it up, and whispered to it.

"This is what you wanted, right Frisk? Me living in the shadows, helping from behind the scenes?" She sighed. All of these things wrong with me… but you gave me the power I need. I should be dead, not you. But… if it means protecting Chara… I will give up my life. Nothing means more to me than her. I will protect her." Sun told the captured memory this, making this vow to herself. She would keep it, no matter what.

******************************TIME SKIP********************

Today was the day. Now a few days after Sharon's visit to Newer Home, time had finally expired on Chara's ultimatum. Today was the battle. Today, the world would change forever. Sans had been contacted by the HOUNDs, saying that they would provide assistance to the revolutionaries in the form of soldiers.

The gift of course, came with the string of discussing what would happen after they won. Sans was sure that meant setting up some laws and other compromises, but he would think about it after they won. He was sure they would win, too. They had the majority on their side, and the three skeletons could take on the more powerful monsters like Undyne. The true test would be the queen.

The battle plan was simple. The army would storm Newer Home, led by Grillby. Grillby had fought in the war when he was younger, and he was a powerful warrior too. But he had hung up his armor long ago when he became a bartender. But when asked in this dire situation, Sans's old friend agreed to come out of retirement for the battle. While their main force took on the queen's army, Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster would neutralize Undyne and Mettaton, and Alphys if need be. Once that was done, the queen would be taken down.

Sans had told the monsters that the only life they should try to claim is the queen's. The queen's army only needed to be stopped, not killed. To make sure this would happen, Sans had also talked to Hunter and Sydney, the leaders of HOUND, ensuring that they would not kill any monsters. So with that decided, Sans woke up, getting out of bed. He had practiced for this day. Papyrus had even made him some special armor, so he wouldn't just be killed in a single blow. Papyrus and Gaster already had enough health naturally to not worry.

Sharon shifted to look at him as Sans got up. "So… it's really happening?" Sharon asked. Sans sighed.

"Yep. War is here." Sans said gravely. "Judy will be here soon, to watch you."

"I keep telling you I don't need to be watched." Sharon protested.

"It's not that I think you need watching." Sans reminded. "We don't know if Chara will send someone here, and I want you to be safe. You and the baby." Sans said.

"I know…" Sharon said. "You know I hate this, Sans. But… good luck. I trust you. I believe in you. I love you. Please… stay safe."

"You know I will. Remember my promise? I'll come back, no matter what." Sans said.

"I know." Sharon said. "After this… we can have peace."

"Yeah. Dad will take over as king once we win, that's what the monsters wanted. He'll be a good king." Sans said.

"Yeah, he will." Sharon said. "I wish you could stay here… but you should go get ready. You're the strongest monster I know, Sans. Remember when you're fighting that I love you. Our child loves you. The monsters do too. Use our strength."

"I will. And the strength of the Dreemurrs too." Sans said. "Now… it's time."

************************IN NEWER HOME*****************

Chara had ironically slept well that night. She woke up feeling refreshed for the first time since that morning she had discovered her family. It almost felt as if she went downstairs now, she would see them again, or maybe see them all there, calling her lazy and laughing at her bedhead. But as Chara woke up more fully, and exited her room, the dust in the rooms of her siblings told her that had been nothing but an idle fantasy.

She showered, ate, and put on her own robes. She had armor, but didn't put it on quite yet. Her defense was simple. Monster Kid's father was going to lead her army with Napstabot. After all, MK's dad had fought in the war, and was a good leader for them. Napstabot was helping too, for he was strong and respected. Undyne, Mettaton, and Alphys planned to take out Papyrus and Gaster. Chara would stop Sans. It was personal at this point.

She went into the family room, where she saw the memorial shrine she had built to her family. She knelt before it, as though in some sort of prayer. She looked up at them. She spoke at last. "Azzy? It's me, Chara. It's about to happen. We're going to fight a war because the real killer tore us apart. Sans won't listen to reason. You wanted peace, even all the way back then. But is there even a way anymore?" Chara chuckled sadly. "Everything we fought for. All that you and the others stood for. It's all about to be torn down. And I cannot do anything."

Chara looked down, and stared at the floor. "What did I do wrong, Azzy? Wasn't there something I could have done to prevent this?" She sighed. "Not that you could tell me, or that it would change anything. I can't reset, though I'd do it in a heartbeat to bring you back. I'd go back. All the way back to when we were alive the first time when I last saved. Just to bring you back. To find out how to avoid this. You always wanted peace, just like Frisk." Chara looked back up at Asriel's frozen, two-dimensional, smiling face.

"But here we are, at war. Will I ever find the killer? Or am I doomed to go down in history as the dark queen? The others all believe in me… but I'm not sure they should. If only… if only I had been killed. Maybe things would be okay. I endured torture and ridicule when I first lived up here on the surface. I fell, and you wanted to help me. But that torture, becoming a demon… it all hurt less than this does. Will you help me, Azzy? Please… you and the others…" a desperate tone entered her voice.

"Can you hear me? I don't know if you can… but I hope you can… because I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let this happen. But please, lend me your strength. I'm not sure I can do this alone."

A clanking of armor told Chara that Undyne was approaching. Chara stood up, and looked at the fish warrior, who stood in full armor. Behind her was Mettaton, in his NEO form, and Alphys in a battle mech she had made. All three had somber expressions on their faces.

"They're all ready. The enemy is marching toward us." Undyne reported. Chara nodded. Her knife materialized in her hand, and she surrounded herself with her power. A black and red armor surrounded her, made from darkness and determination. Undyne and Chara put their faceplates down.

"Then let's go." Chara said. "We have a war to win.

******************************TIME SKIP******************

Sun stood on a hill overlooking the large field in front of Newer Home. Her hood up, rainbow eyes blazing, and that same energy coursing through her. She watched as the Gasters' army approached Chara's. Sun knew that the Gasters had. Probably gone inside Newer Home already, looking for Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton.

She saw Grillby and MK's dad, both in full armor at the head of their respective armies. MK's dad yelled out to them. "By order of Queen Chara, I demand you throw down your weapons and surrender!"

Grillby's response was an order too. "In the name of justice, and of the fallen Dreemurrs, I demand the same! Join us and take out the true enemy, Queen Chara!"

MK's dad shook his head, and then got into a battle stance. "Very well. I will consider that an act of treason. You choose to fight. So, prepare yourself. CHARGE!" Both armies let loose cries of war, and charged forward. The war had begun.

 **(AN: Heya everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Birthrights and LOVE! If you did, please leave a favorite, follow, share, and review to let me know what you think! And as always, I'll see you next time!)**


	12. Dawn Breaks Through

**(AN: Hey everyone! Before we get this chapter started, I'm gonna warn you of a couple things. One, this chapter is quite long. Two, character death, and three, minor bloo is shown. SO DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU! So with that said, please enjoy Chapter 12!)**

The Gaster family had snuck into Newer Home ahead of the armies. The three skeletons were ready, Papyrus with his bone club, Sans with his spear, and Gaster with his hands. They progressed, meeting no opposition.

"It's quiet." Sans said. "I would think we would've been ambushed by now."

"YES… BE ON GUARD, MY SONS." Gaster replied. Traveling through the castle's halls, Sans wondered if this is how Frisk had felt when approaching Asgore for the first time. An impending feeling of doom.

So much had led to this day. It had really begun once Chara had begun controlling Frisk as a spirit. At first, Sans was angry at Frisk. But once he knew about Chara, that feeling changed. He wasn't angry at Frisk. He was enraged at Chara. Something that made his nonexistent blood boil. Frisk had been their new hope, after Asriel had died, though Sans hadn't been born at the time.

Frisk had come, and with their pacifism, everything seemed like it could go right. With the first reset, Frisk had said they wanted to do it all again. Sans has understood, even if he didn't like it. But then it happened again. Dust came from everywhere. After that reset, Sans learned of Chara's demented spirit. What would have been nearly a lifetime of resets passed. They were caught in an infinite loop. Frisk struggled to rescue Gaster and Asriel. She had been so determined to bring Chara too. Sans had never understood why she wanted a murdering psychopath saved. But finally, after what felt like an eternity, the final reset had occurred. They escaped. Frisk and Chara agreed to have their reset ability sealed if Sans forgave Chara, and promised not to hold a grudge against her.

Sans was desperate to make sure no resets occurred. So he had agreed. Secretly though, he had never trusted the now queen. Those red eyes… those eyes colored with determination always offset him. In addition, when he has seen her soul for the first time, that red soul with veins of coursing darkness hadn't helped. But Sans had stayed true to his promise. He had tried to not hold a grudge. He had kept his promise.

Yet desperate circumstances meant desperate action. The death of the Dreemurrs had affected everyone. Sans had been worried, even from the beginning that Chara was the culprit. But he was sure it couldn't be. He hoped at least. Sans didn't want war. He didn't like fighting. But one thing he hated above all was betrayal. That was what Chara had committed. Betrayal. She had betrayed her family. She had betrayed his trust. She had betrayed monsterkind. She had betrayed the humans. And now Sans would have to act.

For in this battle, there would be no saving and loading, no resets. There would be no memorizing of his patterns. There was only the queen, and the three skeletons. One final battle that would end the Dreemurr line, and their corrupted queen.

Sans thought about what would come after. Gaster would assume the role of king. That would make him and Papyrus princes. Sharon would be a princess, and so would be their child. Sans hoped that all would go well today. For once it did, peace could be restored. Despite what he has told Sharon, her boss and friend from the diner was there to stop her from leaving, but also to protect her. Sans didn't know if Chara would send someone to the house, but he refused to take any chances. Sans wouldn't let anyone else get hurt.

So the skeletons continued on through Newer Home, while something else came through Sans's mind. The thing that had baffled him more than anything during this whole affair. The behavior of Undyne, Alphys, and Mettaton. Undyne was passionate about justice, and Sans knew that well. Yet she defended the queen. Alphys had a good heart, and had learned to speak her mind more when she needed to, yet she stayed silent about the queen, agreeing with Undyne. Mettaton knew how to pick out lies, yet the robot seemed blind to the queen's.

Sans questioned if they were being controlled by the queen. Or perhaps brainwashed. It hurt him to think that there would be a possibility that they were truly convinced by the queen. What had she done to make them stay by her side? Couldn't they see how twisted she was? Sans had no clue. And perhaps he never would. But if he encountered them here, he would ask. After all, Undyne wasn't leading the queen's army. It would only make sense if she was in the inner parts of the castle.

But what about Alphys and Mettaton? A part of his brain asked. Alphys wouldn't fight, most likely. She'd stay behind. Mettaton might, but as Sans recalled, his NEO form had no defense. He would be easy to stop. Finally, the three skeletons reached the familiar Judgement Hall. Three figures awaited them. Before then stood Undyne, in a new kind of armor. It was newer than her old armor, and was painted with green slashed across its black surface. Her face was a mask of anger. Her hair blew slightly in the nonexistent wind. Her spear was in her hand, crackling slightly with electricity.

Mettaton stood there in his NEO form, not much looking different than his previous appearances in genocide timelines. His NEO Buster was aimed casually at them. A grim look of sadness filled his face.

The third figure was a battlemech, one that Alphys was piloting. She was sweating slightly, her eyes moving from side to side as she looked at her allies and her opponents. The three skeletons approached, Sans taking point. He brandished his bone spear.

"Undyne. Alphys. Mettaton." Sans glared. "This is my last warning. Back down now. We don't need to fight. Join us, and let us take out the true enemy. You have to know that the evidence shows Chara's guilt. I don't know if she's controlling you, but you have to fight it. The queen isn't worth the world." Sans stretched his hand out. Undyne merely shook her head.

"You just don't get it, do you?" Undyne asked. "Chara didn't do it. There's no way she did. I would have known. Or Mettaton. Or Alphys. You talked to Frisk's soul. Didn't it ever occur to you that someone could have framed her?" Undyne growled. "No, I bet it didn't. And I know why. It's because BONEHEADS LIKE YOU DON'T STOP TO THINK!" Undyne shouted. "Chara didn't want this throne. She was emotionally stable. But then this happens, her family is torn away, and she's forced to rule a kingdom she never wanted or expected to rule. And on top of that, three trusted members of her kingdom start a rebellion?! Do you know what that does to a person?"

"IT DOES NOTHING." Papyrus said.

"When everything she says and does is fake. The mark of a truce sociopath, if they can replicate such feelings." Sans interjected.

"I HAVE ALWAYS BELIEVED EVERYONE DESERVES MERCY… HOWEVER… I'LL MAKE AN EXCEPTION FOR THE TRAITOROUS MURDER QUEEN, CHARA DREEMURR." Papyrus continued.

"You idiots." Undyne sneered at them. "You idiots are so consumed by your own hubris that you won't even go back now."

"AND YOU ARE BLIND." Gaster shot back. "SHOULDN'T YOUR QUEEN BE FIGHTING WITH YOU?" He pointed out.

"No. It's my duty to protect her, no matter what. My duty is one I will fulfil, to my final breath if necessary." Undyne said. "You've split this kingdom apart. I will not let you tear our world apart too. I won't let you soil the great name of Dreemurr. I won't let your lies be remembered in the history book. So turn back NOW!" Undyne's eye flares green. "I can't promise your lives if you continue."

"It's too late for that, Undyne. You should know that more than anyone." Sans said.

"I NEVER THOUGHT THE DAY WOULD COME THAT I'D NEED TO DEFEAT MY OWN TEACHER, AND FORMER IDOL." Papyrus said.

"NOR I, WITH MY SUCCESSOR." Gaster added.

"But none of that matters now." Sans said. I've tried being nice… but it's too late."

"So then, this will be a battle to the death." Undyne replied. "You'll lose. Sorry it had to end this way." Flourishing her spear, she blasted a bolt of electricity at Sans, with high speed, which Sans only barely managed to deflect with his spear, sending it into the ceiling.

All three skeletons' magic ignited, Undyne's flaring too. And the six combatants leaped forward, and into combat.

Papyrus engaged Mettaton, and smacked him quickly with a hefty blow. But Mettaton didn't seem fazed. Papyrus looked shocked, and Mettaton chucked. "Honestly dear, did you really expect me to just drop dead? Fortunately, Alphys had a little more foresight for this battle, so no easy win for you, Papy dear." He taunted.

"FORTUNATELY FOR ME, THIS ONLY FORESTALLS YOUR FATE." Papyrus said with a grin in response. Mettaton merely put a resigned look on his face. Charging up his NEO Buster, he began firing of shots at Papyrus. Papyrus was nowhere near as adept as his brother was at dodging, but he was better at blocking. Summoning bones to protect himself, Papyrus was dismayed to see that the NEO Buster broke right through his defenses. After taking a hit, Papyrus went on the offensive, and began slashing and whacking with his bone club, while Mettaton NEO slashed through each club Papyrus summoned with his NEO Saber, and was unable to attack.

Gaster meanwhile, was holding out against Alphys's new battlemech. It clearly had some high defenses, and Alphys was using its varied attacks to keep Gaster on his toes. However, Gaster did the same to her. He had seven hands for a reason, one representing each of the human souls used to break the barrier, and the last one that channeled determination. So while he had to shield himself with the green one, throwing orange and blue attacks at her kept her distracted, while he attacked with the others.

But Alphys stood her ground, targeting the hands with her missiles, though she hadn't been successful yet. She used energy balls, and elemental attacks like fire, water, and earth. Gaster struggled to keep up with these, as the two combatants simultaneously were winning and losing to each other.

Sans meanwhile, had taken on the captain herself. He showed no mercy in his attacks. And while Undyne could slice through many of his attacks, she just wasn't fast enough to beat them all, on top of the fact she couldn't hit him. So she felt her armor depleting in strength, and her HP being chipped away.

Of course, what Undyne didn't realize, was how much trouble Sans was having. Undyne's fast attacks were giving him trouble, and he hardly was able to keep up. But he knew Undyne's health was being sapped. If he could just hold out a little longer, he'd win.

Meanwhile, Mettaton NEO and Papyrus had their weapons locked, as they faced each other down.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE I ONCE LOOKED UP TO YOU." Papyrus said. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE BEST, AND COULD DO NO WRONG."

"Ah, but no one is perfect, Papy." Mettaton said. "Not even me. You should have know that. Though, I did expect from my number one fan that you would at least have an open mind. I suppose we both made bad assumptions." Mettaton sighed. He finally kicked Papyrus in the chest, and sent him stumbling backwards, and Mettaton dashed forward, slashing with his NEO Saber. The blow took away a large chunk of Papyrus's HP, but before Mettaton could stop the skeleton for good, a scream cut through, making him stop. It was Undyne.

Undyne had fallen to the ground, her armor finally pierced, and a sharp bone protruding from her chest. She gasped for breath as she began to dissolve slowly. "Mettaton… Alphy… I'm sorry… sorry… I failed you…"

"UNDYNE!!" Alphys screeched. She blasted Gaster away, and she heard the shattering of at least one hands.

"So… you beat me… but… I cannot give up…" Undyne managed. "You thought this… would've been easy, huh? Well… no. I can hear the beating of many hearts… they… they're all beating as one… so that I may… overcome… you…" Undyne choked. "uhh…. NGHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs as her body that was mostly dust began reforming. Her limbs began to re-solidify, and she felt her strength increasing. Armor formed all around her body, a heart forming on the chest. A manic look overcame her, as her HP and Defense were boosted. A new feeling went through Undyne. Maybe it was rage, perhaps it was determination. Whatever it was, Undyne didn't care. It was time to finish this. This is what Sun had meant. Undyne stood up, and pulled Sans's spear from her body.

Undyne's smile was malevolent now as she glared down at the skeleton. She took the spear, and with blinding speed, through it threw the air, where it struck Papyrus in the head, nearly splitting his head in half. The skeleton fell to his knees, and began to cry slightly. "BROTHER… I FAILED…" and Papyrus disintegrated. Sans felt rage cloaking him, as he and Gaster both charged a massive blast of energy that smashed into Alphys's mech. The resulting explosion left a lab coat on the floor, lying next to the scarf. Now there were four.

"You're gonna have to try a little harder than that!" Undyne shouted. And she attacked once more. This time, she charged for Gaster, who only had three hands remaining. He could regenerate them, but not during battle. It required a few days of rest. So that was not an option. Gaster still had his green one, and his light blue and orange ones. Yet every time he tried to use an attack like this in Undyne, she'd deflect it with her spear. So Gaster was on full defense mode as he tried to avoid the deadly crackling tip of Undyne's spear.

Sans meanwhile, was occupied with Mettaton NEO. The robot had received a new battery, but Sans knew that under the circumstances, it would be prone to failure, considering all the strain it was receiving. The robot sighed as the battle progressed. "Sure you won't stop, Sansy? This battle has already cost the lives of Dr.Alphys and Papyrus."

"Don't you DARE say his name." Sans shouted. "You are UNWORTHY TO TALK ABOUT HIM!" Sans unleashed a volley of attacks that Mettaton felt his body getting battered by as he ran a check on himself. Things were not going well, because his battery was draining, his armor was failing, and he knew he needed to fuel up soon, but he couldn't. The only way was to end the battle as soon as he could.

But the skeleton was proving a nasty customer to try and defeat. His dodging and blocking made it all but impossible to land any damage. Though perhaps he could outlast the skeleton who was starting to sweat with all the effort he was putting into attacking and using his magic. But Sans was nowhere near done yet. He had one last trick up his sleeve to best the robot. Surrounding himself with a magical aura, Sans teleported around erratically, drawing Mettaton's fire, as he tried to follow. Mettaton was so focused on hitting Sans he didn't notice as Sans got closer and closer. Mettaton gritted his teeth. He wouldn't let this cursed skeleton get the better of him.

Mettaton had never liked Sans. From the moment that they had first met, Mettaton had felt there was something off about him. As an actor, Mettaton knew when people hid behind personas. Sans was one of those people, but he did it constantly. Whoever Sans was truthfully, Mettaton hadn't known for a while. But once Mettaton knew about the genocide timelines, Mettaton had put it all together. Sans had never taken action, not until the very last minute. He may not have known about it the first time around, but after that, why had he followed the same path, like it was the same script? Mettaton didn't know. Sans seemed to care more about his promise to Toriel than he did about his own kind and family.

This was what Mettaton despised the skeleton for. He couldn't even prioritize saving the world above taking a nap. He could have stopped everything that happened. Yet here they were, in a battle to the death. He had no idea why Sans was taking action now. Maybe it was because he had no promise to keep. Or maybe because of his family. Mettaton didn't want to kill the skeleton, and leave his child fatherless, but survival chances were looking slimmer and slimmer.

Finally, Mettaton was snapped from his thoughts as Sans finally teleported right in front of him. Mettaton tried jetting away, but he had no fuel. Sans punched through the robot's body with his glowing fist, and Mettaton cried out in pain. Mettaton looked down as Sans pulled his hand back out. Sans held his battery in his hand. Focusing his power, Sans crushed it as Mettaton fell to the ground, the microphone he always stored in his body falling to the ground, and rolling away.

Sans was left panting on the floor, and looked up to see Gaster down to only his green hand, desperately holding out against Undyne's attacks. Sans tried to get up, but he was exhausted. Undyne and Gaster looked over at him, and Undyne's grin grew wider. The spears that she were summoning flew from every direction, but she pointed them now at Sans. Sans braced himself, trying to teleport away. But a green light enveloped him.

It was Gaster's final hand. Sans felt it healing him. Gaster smiled weakly as he focused it on Sans, Sans smiling back. But before he could attack, several spears flew at Gaster, who wasn't paying attention. They flew into him. His torso, his legs, his head, his arms… nowhere was safe. Gaster now looked something like a little like a pincushion. He began dissolving as Sans, still shielded, teleported next to him.

"Dad, you gotta heal yourself. This won't beat you." Sans said desperately. Gaster shook his head.

"IT'S… TOO LATE, SANS…" Gaster told him. "YOU...ARE THE FINAL HOPE… I'M… COUNTING… ON YOU…" Gaster said. He tried smiling, only to dissolve. His cloak was the only thing that was left.

Sans felt the final hand break and dissolve. It was just him and the captain now. Undyne's grin met Sans's now, both filled with malice. At this point, it was nearly personal between the two. Undyne began throwing spears, as she taunted the short skeleton.

"No one to protect you now, punk! You're not gonna win against Undyne the Undying!" Undyne declared. "I am filled with the justice to defeat you!"

"And so am I!" Sans said, twisting and dodging as best he could. One spear nicked his side, but wasn't enough to hurt him too badly. Pain and rage, coupled with the sadness from his loss erupted. Undyne meanwhile, had seemed to generate a miniature storm around herself, shielding herself in wind. Pointing her spear, she blasted electricity again. Sans held against it again. But this time, he walked forward, pushing against the massive force Undyne was exerting against him. But Sans somehow felt the strength in his bones and soul to keep moving forward.

As he drew closer, an idea entered Sans's mind. He executed it immediately. Shifting the grip on his spear, he turned the point on Undyne, and, his spear charged with the electricity, blasted it into her face. Undyne howled in pain as her storm broke, and she fell to her knees. Sans approached as he saw the fish warrior on her knees. Dust was flowing from where her one eye had once been. Her robotic one had been short circuited. Undyne was blind.

"Curse you, Sans." Undyne screeched. Where are you?! Let me kill you!" But Sans wasn't done yet. He ripped the spear from the hands of the captain. He stabbed it through her heart.

"Right here." Sans sneered. And he took the spear out from her body, and threw it behind him. The battle was over, and he was the only survivor. It was time to see the queen.

AT THE GASTER HOUSEHOLD*

Sharon sat with Judy at the house. She was nervous, and Judy was uncomfortable. Judy knew that Sans had brought her here to keep Sharon safe, but Judy hated the suspense.

Sharon was the same. She just had the sick, awful feeling known as dread. She couldn't stand to think about Sans, or how the battle was going. She felt if she did, she would break down.

So the two women sat in silence, neither one could think of something to say to the other. Sharon wondered if she should reach out to Sans. The two had grown so close to each other, that they had developed a soul bond. They could feel each other's emotions when they were intense, and rarely, on only a few occasions, talk to each other. But Sharon was afraid it would distract Sans. So she sat in agony instead.

But then, something in Sharon's chest began rising. It was a feeling. One of extreme sadness, pain, and rage all at once. She fell down to all fours as these feelings overwhelmed her. Judy had shot to her feet, then knelt down behind her as tears streamed down Sharon's face. It took a moment before the pounding in Sharon's head subsided enough to hear Judy again.

"...Sharon? Sharon!" Judy yelled. "Sharon, are you okay? What happened, what's wrong?"

"I…" Sharon took a moment to realize what these feelings were. They weren't hers. They were Sans's. "I'm okay…" Sharon said, wiping tears from her face.

"Was it the baby? Do we need to get you to the hospital?" Judy asked.

"No…" Sharon said. "It was feedback from Sans. He's in trouble." Sharon began walking toward the door. But Judy was fast, and blocked the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Judy asked.

"I'm going to help Sans." Sharon declared.

"No you're not." Judy replied. "It's too dangerous for us."

"But he's in serious trouble!" Sharon argued, trying to get around Judy.

"Sharon! No! Please, do it for your child if anyone. If we go, it won't be safe. You'll get hurt, or worse." Judy begged.

"I… fine." Sharon sighed in defeat. Judy relaxed, and began following Sharon back to the couch. But Sharon hadn't given up. Twisting around, she shoved Judy aside, and dashed out the door, and shouted "Sorry Judy!" Putting on a burst of speed, Sharon ran toward Newer Home.

MEANWHILE IN NEWER HOME*

Sans finally reached the throne room. Chara sat on the throne, and looked up as Sans approached. Sans glared. "Well… you know what time it is, your majesty." Sans said. Chara stood up, and drew her trident.

"So, what did you do with them, Sans? Did you kill them?" Chara asked.

"I am the only survivor. And for that, you'll pay. On top of that, you killed your family. You're a terrible person, who I can't let live. Goodbye." Sans said. Dashing at an incredible speed, Sans slashed with his spear, and felt it cut through flesh, but a cloak was in his face. As he teleported away, Sans saw that his spear had not met the intended mark. Someone else was falling to the ground, and Chara caught them.

Looking down, Chara removed their hood. Sans watched from afar, wondering who interfered. Chara looked down. It was a girl from school, Elise. She was crying, her blonde hair spilling from the hood. "I… I'm sorry…" Elise said.

"Elise? I… I don't understand." Chara said. "Why?"

"So I could… pay… pay for what I've done…" Elise said.

"What are you talking about? What have you done?" Chara asked in confusion.

"The murderer… it was all me…" Elise said. "My parents… they plotted. They knew… I wasn't strong enough… to resist…"

"You… you were the one who killed my family?" Chara asked. For some reason, tears had formed in her eyes.

"Yes… they said… if I didn't…" Elise shook her head, warm blood spilling from her chest, staining Chara. "If I didn't… I could never… be with you…"

"Elise, I don't understand." Chara repeated.

"I… Ever since I met you… you were the only one… I cared about." Elise explained. "You were… my obsession… when my parents… leaders of the HOUNDs found out… they learned to exploit it… they somehow convinced me… to do it… I was weak… mentally, emotionally…" Elise told her. "But that doesn't… forgive what I did…."

"Elise, I… Elise, why didn't you just tell me?" Chara asked, shaking her head. "I always admired you."

"I'm sorry… I was so afraid… I failed you, my queen…" Elise said. "I tried to make things right… but I was too late…" Elise's eyes glowed rainbow for a moment, and Sans realized this must have been the mysterious visitor. It explained everything. His battles… and Papyrus's choice to draw Undyne's fire, and sacrifice himself.

Elise reached her hand to the queen's face, her strength waning quickly. "I… I… lo...ve… you…." With one last exhalation, the girl's hand fell. Chara felt her blood stop pumping out of her chest, and flow still. Hot tears flowed down her face, as she hugged the girl's body, before laying it down gently. She didn't even care as she heard footsteps that were running from the hall. Sans saw as a HOUND agent ran, shouting into a walkie talkie.

"Sans has killed Elise, Sans his killed Elise!" He shouted.

"What?! Kill all the monsters, even the rebels!" Came a howling reply from Sydney. Sans sighed, and turned to Chara, who stood up.

"There's no reason to fight anymore Sans. You heard her. She killed my family, not me." Chara said.

"Yet you weep for her. You weep for the one who murdered your family. That's sick." Sans growled.

"She couldn't help it! She was weak, she was manipulated." Chara defended.

"But she still did it!" Sans yelled. "The fact that you're defending her… I cannot forgive. Even if you didn't do it, I cannot forgive you. If you die here, no one will ever know but me. But I think I can live with that." Sans continued.

Chara shook her head. "You're beyond forgiveness, Sans. For the good of all… you must be eliminated." Chara brandished her trident in one hand, her knife in the other

"Prepare to die, my queen." Sans spat with intense hatred. So the two leaders attacked, hatred in their eyes.

Sans struck first, sending a volley of bones that hit Chara several times. Yet Chara seemed to absorb the blow, and sent out a wave of flames from her trident. Sans dodged as the flames spread around. This was the true final battle.

MEANWHILE*

Sharon was out of breath, so she stopped again. It was frustrating how much she needed to stop, but it would do no good for Sans if she passed out. She was almost to Newer Home. The two armies were fighting, but as Sharon squinted, she saw something was wrong.

The HOUNDs were all fighting the monsters, and all the monsters the HOUNDs. What was going on? Sharon had no idea, but she saw Muffet spearheading the charge that was driving them back. Sharon took a few more deep breaths. She had to get to Sans, before it was too late. She had to.

INSIDE OF NEWER HOME*

The battle raged on between the two enemies, matching blow for blow. If anyone had been there, they would have felt the hate radiating with each blow, with each movement. Chara had lost her knife, and was now only fighting with her trident. Sans had taken to riding a giant Gaster Blasted around to avoid attacks, while Chara spewed fire all around, sending blasts of energy from it as well. Sans three bones from every direction, and three the queen around, but she was adept as using these sudden changes in direction to her advantage.

Sans knew his ride was taking damage, and wouldn't last much longer. It only needed to last long enough. He wasn't doing this just for the Dreemurrs now. He was doing this for his family. For Papyrus, for Gaster. For Sharon and his unborn child. Sans couldn't lose. He wouldn't lose.

Chara's rage fueled her, as she attacked the skeleton. She knew she couldn't lose either. She was fighting for her family. She was fighting for Elise now. She fought to end the skeleton who seeked to make her life miserable. She had never liked him, just as he had never liked her. But even through her rage, Chara felt her movements getting slower as her muscles screamed in protest from prolonged use.

Sans too was experiencing such feelings, his attacks were less powerful. Sans would have to try again now. Though it would leave him close to powerless. Cloaking himself with magic again, he began throwing spears from all directions, as though he were Undyne. But Chara was experienced in blocking them. But Sans didn't need one to hit, only to keep her distracted. He dashed at her, spear outstretched, but Chara was good she turned, and locked spears with him. They stood face to face, struggling for dominance. Eventually, Sans sent a shockwave that blasted Chara away.

The two combatants now fell to their knees, breathing heavily. Even after all this, neither was beaten. "So… ready to give up yet?" Sans taunted.

"Never. I fight for my kingdom… and my family." Chara breathed.

"You fight for lies." Sans corrected.

"And you fight for pride!" Chara yelled.

"Now, DIE!" Both the queen and the skeleton readied their weapons as rapid footsteps approached. But neither heard nor would have cared. As Sharon ran into the hall, chest heaving, she saw Sans and Chara, weapons outstretched as they dashed at each other. She watched in horror as they did. The blow that ended the war was landed, and only one was left in the throne room. Sharon fell to her knees, tears coming easily, streaming down her face.

"No…. no, no no no NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Sharon's scream echoed through the empty hall, full of pain and despair. And then silence came.

 **(AN: Heya everyone! I'm so sorry, please forgive me for killing off so many characters. But I seriously hope you enjoyed it. If you did, please favorite, follow, and share with everyone you know and LOVE. Ehehehehehe... too soon? Anyways, don't forget to leave your opinion in a review, or PM me! Two more chapters are incoming, so stay tuned! Until then!)**


	13. The Child of Harmony

**(AN: Hey everyone! I'm not dead! Just needed to take a break. I'm gonna try to post stuff regularly for a while. That said, here's the grande finale to Birthrights and LOVE! Enjoy!)**

"...Sharon?" It was Judy again. Just had been helping Sharon out since the end of the war, and her child was born. She held the little baby in her arms.

"Yes?"

"The queen's here."

"...All right. Send her in." Sharon told Judy. She stared down at the little bundle in her arms. Now that the war was over, this was the first time that the Queen had come to visit in the last several months.

Sharon looked up, and the Queen entered. The royal robes still looked odd on Muffet. Her crown was still slightly crooked, as it always seemed to be. Each one of her eyes looked sad, holding the same feeling that many monsters carried nowadays.

"Welcome, your majesty." Sharon said with a smile.

"Please, Sharon. You more than anyone should call me Muffet." Muffet answered. "I'm so sorry that I've been unable to visit."

"I understand." Sharon said. She thought back. After HOUND had begun to attack the monsters together, they had banded together to beat them. Now, no more HOUNDs remained.

Once the deaths of Undyne, Alphys, Mettaton, Papyrus, Gaster, Sans, and Chara had been confirmed, there had been a period of chaos as the monsters tried to figure out who could lead them now. Napstabot had been a popular candidate, but he refused, as did Grillby. But Muffet, as she told Sharon later, stepped up to the call. It was what Elise had told her was her destiny.

"Things have been going back to… calm, I guess." Muffet said. "Most of the human's wariness has worn away. But they all tread lightly around us." She sighed and looked down at the baby.

"Meet Concordia." Sharon said, picking up her daughter's tiny arm and waving it.

"Hello, Concordia dearie." Muffet waved with a small smile.

"Her name means 'harmony', for the hopes of a peaceful future…" Sharon elaborated. Muffet nodded solemnly.

"A child born in, and to preserve the peace after the war." Muffet added. "She has Sans's smile."

"And his sleeping habits. And his eating habits to an extent." Sharon said with a smile.

"What will you tell her about Sans?" Muffet asked. Elise had made a video confessing her crime so that Chara's name could be cleared.

"I plan to say a lot. But not until she's older. She's too young. She's a child of harmony, one for the monsters." Sharon said.

Muffet nodded solemnly at this. "Sharon… do you ever feel like… how can I word this…? Like this isn't how it was meant to happen?"

"Only every day, constantly." Sharon answered in a resigned tone.

"No, I mean…" Muffet shook her head. "I don't know. Of course I wish that this had never happened, but… it's more that… Oh, I don't even know what I mean." Muffet said.

Sharon just stared for a moment. "Sharon."

"Yes?"

"I want you to know you'll always be welcome at Newer Home. Please come and visit. Bring little Concordia too. I want her to grow up knowing peace between our races." Muffet said.

"Of course." Sharon said. "She'll be our symbol of peace, of hope. A child of harmony, to keep the peace."

"Yes." Muffet replied. She was silent for a while. "You know… even though Elise told me this would be my destiny… I still don't feel right. I sit in Newer Home, but I feel as though I'm intruding. I sit on the throne, but it feels so… wrong. To sit where Queen Chara once sat. Where King Asgore and Queen Toriel once sat."

"It's filled with ghosts, isn't it?" Sharon asked.

"Yes." Muffet bowed her head. "I was born underground. I was the leader of the spiders… I made pastries to help reunite the spiders. And when I did… when we all came to the surface… I just continued it. I loved making pastries. But now I'm queen, I lack the time. But that's not the real trouble. It's not the thing that perpetuates our sadness."

Muffet had stopped calling everyone dearie once she had assumed the role of queen. It was odd to hear the word missing from the spider queen's vocabulary. "It's how badly we were split." Sharon continued for Muffet. "The monsters hardly interact. Napstabot stays shut up in his studio all day, and refuses to come out. So many families have just… left."

"Yes. That's exactly it. I can only hope that Concordia will one day heal the rift that has left us scattered." Muffet said.

"Yes. This is a dark time for the monster kingdom. The winter of it. But I know… somehow… someway… our spring will come. All we need to do is to survive these trials."

************************THREE YEARS LATER*******************

It was late spring now, and May was in full swing. All around Newer Home, the golden flowers that seemed to symbolize so much were blooming all around. Countless birds filled the sky with their songs. Many children were playing outside.

Golden sunlight made the whole world seem as though it were made of gold. Long shadows were cast in the spring afternoon. And from one of them, a girl walked out of them. No one was around, so no one knew where she came from.

She had medium length curly brown hair, and a slightly round-ish face. Her skin was slightly tan, and had a splash of freckles on her face. The girl was afflicted with heterochromia. Her left eye was a light, almost electric-blue. Her right one was a soft green color. She was perhaps sixteen, and about average height.

Her clothes appeared to be a dress. She wore a turquoise and white dress, with some golden highlights. Anyone who saw her would have said that she looked radiant. But nobody was around. It seemed odd to the girl to be alone on a day like this. But somehow she knew people were out there.

She approached the large structure that was Newer Home. She frowned as she did, seemingly lost in thought. She saw the designs, tracing the spider-like paintings with her eyes. She seemed baffled by this. Her eyes were wide with both curiosity and confusion.

By the door, two guards stood. Dogamy and Dogaressa still stood guard by the castle. As they approached, they swiveled their heads toward her, and approached.

"Who are you?" Dogamy asked.

"What business do you have here?" Dogaressa added.

"I… I'm here to see the queen." The girl blurted. It wasn't a lie, technically.

Both dogs took a whiff of her scent, then conferred with each other.

"Who are you? You smell familiar." Dogamy asked.

"Yes, it makes me suspicious." Dogaressa added.

"No need to be worried. I… I've just not been here in a long time. I don't mean any harm." The girl replied. It was true.

"Very well. You may pass." Dogamy told her.

"But we will come running if we hear or smell danger." Dogaressa warned.

"Right." So the Dogi stepped aside, and the girl proceeded into Newer Home.

The inside of the castle, like the outside, seemed to baffle the girl. Seeing the spider-designs and cobwebs that covered the halls confused her.

"What…?" The questions that seemed to be swirling around the girl could find no words in her voice. A look of confusion and concentration etched itself onto her face. She continued deeper into the castle.

Her thoughts were interrupted by giggling and rapid footsteps. Soon, a short girl, perhaps around three, came running into view. Her brown hair was stuffed into two side pigtails, and she wore a small, light purple dress. She had the look of a small child, sweet an innocent. She ran into the room, and stared up at the older girl.

"Hello!" The young girl said excitedly.

"Oh, hello." The older one replied.

"My name's Concordia! What's yours?" Concordia asked.

"It's- Er…" before the older girl could speak, Concordia cut across her.

"Are you like… an angel?" Concordia asked.

"No. Why?"

"Well, I've heard that angels are the mostest prettiest creatures of all, and you're like realllllyyyyyyy pretty!" Concordia gushed.

"Oh, thank you." The older girl said.

Before either one said anything else, three spiders came into the room. All were large, much larger than any natural one. They were each about the size of Concordia. All three stared at the older girl as they entered. Concordia saw them and ran forward, hugging each spider. The three all conversed for a moment, before one of them scuttled off.

The other two spiders stood and watched as Concordia came running back up to the other girl. "These are my friends! They're some of the castle guards!"

"Oh, how nice." The older one said.

Then the third spider came back, and scuttled up to the teenager. "Come with us. The queen would like to see you."

"Oh, er… okay." The girl said.

"Can I come? Can I come?" Concordia asked excitedly. The spider nodded, and squatted down, as Concordia climbed onto its back, and the older girl followed it through the castle.

"You're gonna meet Queen Muffet!" Concordia said. A look of minor panic and confusion dashed across her eyes. "She's really nice and fun. She has this pet, too! He looks kind of scary, but he's really nice! He gives me rides, and sometimes makes nice and soft hammocks for me when I'm sleepy!"

"Oh, that's nice." The older one said, following along. They continued through the castle that the older one had walked through many times. They reached the door, which was slightly ajar. The three spiders pulled it back slightly, and the girl stepped forward, Concordia and the spiders in her wake.

Inside sat Muffet, on the throne, and Sharon sat beside her. Dismounting her ride, little Concordia ran as fast as her tiny feet could carry her to her mother, ho lifted her up to her lap. Muffet smiled.

"Ah, hello, dearie. My spiders told me about you." Muffet said. The girl nodded.

"I… I'm lost." The girl professed.

"Well, you're in Newer Home, Castle of the Monsters, and-" Muffet began.

"No, I mean… where are the Dreemurrs? Where are the Gasters? Shouldn't they be here? Why are you queen? Why is it so somber in this place, why-?" The girl stopped for breath. Sharon smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid you're a few years too late. I don't know where you've been, but my husband and his family have been dead for three years. The Dreemurrs too." Sharon told her.

"How?"

"There was a war. Someone, who we know now was Elise, daughter of the leaders of HOUND, was abused and manipulated by her parents into slaying the Dreemurrs except Chara, and she framed Chara. The Gasters started a rebellion. In the end, it cost the lives of not just King Asgore, Queen Toriel, Prince Asriel, and Princess Frisk. It cost the lives of Queen Chara, Captain Undyne, Dr. Alphys, Mettaton, Sans, Papyrus, and Doctor Gaster." Muffet explained.

The girl bowed her head. "I see. That explains it all. The sad feeling, the door, the change… No wonder he told me not to poke around…"

"What are you talking about?" Sharon asked curiously. The girl didn't seem to hear.

"This can't be fair. Concordia without her father… so many dead…. this isn't right. He HAS to let me fix this. I know what he said, but… I don't care. He'll agree." She clenched her fist slightly.

"Do you need some, errr… help?" Muffet looked concerned, exchanging worried looks with Sharon.

"What was your name again?" Sharon asked.

The girl looked up, first addressing Muffet. "No, I don't. I'm sorry. But, what if I told you, there was a way to make this all different. A way to go back, and stop this all from happening?"

"Then I'd do it in a heartbeat, but-" Muffet was cut off again.

"And Sharon…" the girl lifted her head, and stared at the woman straight in the eyes. "My name… is Concordia."

 **(AN: Hey everyone! Hope you enjoyed the finale to Birthrights and Love! If you did, please favorite, share and review! Keep an eye out for my other stories, including my other Undertale story, Final Reset: The Prophecy. Until next time!)**


End file.
